


Viceversa

by thedeepbluesky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kushina y Fugaku son BFF, Minato y Mikoto son BFF también, Romance, Semi AU, esto es de 2013 lo estoy editando, o algo asi, pero no importa, probablemente no me lea ni mi mamá
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepbluesky/pseuds/thedeepbluesky
Summary: En donde Kushina y Minato fingen salir para que Fugaku consiga tener una cita con Mikoto....El fake dating au! que nadie quería y nadie pidió.





	1. Un favor para un amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente escrito y publicado en FFnet en 2013, lo estoy editando para por fin darle un final. No está situado en el canon pero sigue siendo un universo ninja.

**VICEVERSA**

_Capítulo 1: Un favor para un amigo_

* * *

—Obviamente es rojo.

—No. Sabes que es el azul.

—Rojo.

—Azul.

—Rojo, _dattebane_.

—Azul oscuro.

—Rojo brillante.

—Azul marino.

—¡Rojo, carajo!

Kushina Uzumaki hiperventilaba por la nariz como los toros. Estaba molesta por la tonta discusión que había iniciado con su amigo más cercano, Fugaku Uchiha, acerca de cuál color era el más… amenazante. Quizá no era el tipo de discusión en el que una kunoichi —educada en el mortífero arte de la femineidad clásica, el sigilo y la delicadeza— se enfrascaría en un día normal, pero las discusiones de Kushina Uzumaki la mitad del tiempo no compaginaban con su aspecto físico ni profesión. Tampoco tenían sentido. Nadie le tenía miedo a los colores.

—Sabes bien que el color azul inspira mayor inquietud en los oponentes, por ende, también temor. El rojo solamente simboliza a los tomates —se mofó Fugaku. Kushina se ofendió inmediatamente. Evidentemente era ese el objetivo de Fugaku y ella, cómo no, le iba a dar el gusto multiplicado por cien. Se levantó de su lugar en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento número seis y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejó inmediatamente sofocado. Kushina nunca perdía una discusión, incluso si debía acabar usando los puños… o los pies.

—El rojo representa la sangre que vas a perder si sigues diciendo porquerías. ¿No te da miedo eso, '_ttebane_? Ver tu sangre, _roja —_enfatizó_—_, saliendo de tu cuerpo.

Fugaku trató de recuperar el aliento mientras ella se sumía en un soliloquio de por qué el rojo, en toda la extensión de la palabra, era un color más poderoso y amenazante que el triste y miserable azul que caracterizaba a los Uchiha. Él ya se había visto venir la violenta invasión a su espacio personal, pero no se había quitado de en medio porque, más o menos, se lo merecía. Kushina tenía pocas debilidades. Si es que se consideraba una debilidad no poder mantenerse limpia ni cinco minutos cuando vestía ropa blanca. Pero, entre ellas, ser llamada tomate era la más llamativa. Cualquiera pensaría que habría superado su pequeño apodo de sus días de Academia, pero no.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy, '_ttebane_? Ya sabes, me iré de misión de una semana y tu bolsillo me extrañará un montón. ¿Quién lo va a dejar vacío si no estoy yo? Tengo qué despedirme de él antes de que me marche.

—¿Trato especial? ¿Estafarme es un trato especial? —espetó indignadísimo Fugaku.

—Nunca me atrevería a estafar a nadie más que a ti, Fugaku —refutó ella con una voz empalagosamente dulce. Y falsa.

—Supongo que eso es un cumplido… En tu cabeza.

—Supones bien —concedió Kushina con una sonrisa felina—. ¿En Ichiraku a las siete? ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo. Te veo allá más tarde —con un shunshin y sin esperar a que su mejor amigo accediera a sus peticiones, la pelirroja desapareció del lugar al instante.

—Muérete, Uzumaki —dijo Uchiha a la nada.

**.**

**.**

—Anda, escúpelo. Me pones de los nervios.

—¿Escupir qué? ¿El ramen?

Kushina lo señaló con los palillos, algo molesta de que su amigo estuviera dudando en contarle algo (los mejores amigos se cuentan todo, ¿_no_?) y definitivamente ofendida de que propusiera siquiera escupir el delicioso, fabuloso ramen.

—No seas imbécil ni sacrílego, _ttebane_. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, cabrón. Has estado pensando en algo por _días_ y tú no me obsequias todo el dinero habido y por haber en tu cartera sin que yo te haya obligado, pero obligado _de verdad, _primero; o sin una negra intención detrás —la kunoichi reprimió el escalofrío del recuerdo de aquella vez en la que tuvo qué fingir que era su novia frente a su padre y cabeza de los Uchiha; o en la que tuve que limpiar todas las mierdas de pájaro de las jaulas de los pájaros del clan.

—Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, es impropio de una chica.

—Impropio y una mierda. Soy una kunoichi, no una chica.

—Las kunoichis son chicas y eso tú lo sabes.

Kushina hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al acertado comentario de su amigo. Sorbió ruidosamente sus fideos y murmuró algo así como "_mi propio tipo de kunoichi_" que pudo ser fácilmente malinterpretado con sonidos de _ñam ñam_. En realidad, Kushina estaba inconforme con el rol de las mujeres en los equipos ninjas, siendo entrenadas como médicos la mitad del tiempo o realizando misiones de seducción la otra cuando "¡_Hey, para eso existen los jutsus de transformación, 'ttebane!"; _en algún momento, y de manera inconsciente, había decidido que sería lo menos cercano al estereotipo de kunoichi que se enseñaba en la academia. Tarea que, por cierto, le salía de forma muy natural.

—Hablando de kunoichis…

—¡Ajá! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Querías algo de mí, _dattebane_!

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, dado a que te has comido ocho platos de ramen y estoy seguro de que pedirás el noveno justo ahora —un trato justo para la extensión de su amistad, desde el punto de vista del hombre.

—Está bien, pero me niego rotundamente a involucrarme con tu familia otra vez —declaró la kunoichi dándole el último sorbo a su tazón de miso ramen. Y, como Fugaku vaticinó, alzó la voz y pidió al dueño una nueva ración, esta vez de su sabor favorito de fideos.

—Quiero una cita.

—¿Eh?

Total estupefacción de parte de Kushina. ¿Una cita? Quizá escuchó mal. ¿Esto no había pasado ya antes? Y, es que, ¿en serio Fugaku, el cuerdo de su relación, creía que dos veces el mismo truco iba a funcionar cuando _ni siquiera funcionó la primera vez_? Eso sin contar los puntapiés y puñetazos que le cobró al terminar el favor. Eso había sido un baño de sangre, doloroso incluso para el espectador incauto.

—Antes de que te imagines cosas raras —muy tarde—, quiero una cita de verdad. Evidentemente eso no podría ser contigo.

El Uchiha rió de buena gana. Kushina se veía sobradamente humillada por sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, el dueño del humilde restaurante y su hijo se voltearon a ver la escena. Vaya, así que Fugaku reía. Y doble vaya, así que Kushina podía quedarse sin palabras frente al Uchiha. No era como que nunca lo hubieran escuchado (sucedía muy a menudo, siempre y cuando cierta chica estuviera involucrada), pero cada ocasión era digna de admirar.

Fugaku no sólo era bien parecido —algo que los genes Uchiha siempre se encargaban de lograr incluso en el más humilde de su estirpe—, sino que también era uno de los policías más rectos de Konoha y con menos expresiones faciales de la aldea. Era conocido entre sus camaradas por su falta de sentido del humor y extrema rectitud. ¿Un soborno? Fugaku jamás había tocado uno de esos porque nadie se había atrevido a ofrecérselo. Era un hombre cuyo rostro daba miedo y habilidades ninja aún más. Sin embargo, era amigo de la chica más revoltosa de la Aldea de la Hoja. Una pareja extraña y una relación que parecía de caricatura, casi destinada al fracaso, pero en la cual sucedía justamente lo contrario. ¿Polos opuestos se atraen? Habría qué ver. En la casa de apuestas a la vuelta de la esquina muchos habían dejado su dinero con la firme creencia de que lo de esos dos era cuestión de tiempo y que destilaban tensión sexual no resuelta. Teuchi estaba totalmente en contra de esas afirmaciones, pero tampoco había apostado por lo contrario. Cuestión de respeto. Y aprecio por su vida.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso entonces?

—Tiene qué ver porque tú vas a conseguirme esa cita.

**.**

**.**

Kushina no estaba segura de que los platos de ramen hubieran valido la pena, aunque estuvieron bastante bien; excelentes como siempre. Ella odiaba todas las cosas relacionadas con citas y odiaba más aún a las personas que arreglaban citas. Tenía una mentalidad de 12 al respecto, pero quizá también se debía a que casi toda la población masculina en su rango de edad se había burlado de su cabello en algún momento de sus días en la Academia o como genin.

Asimismo, estaba esa reciente experiencia con una Yoshino que se le había acercado para charlar una noche en la que ella había estado mentalmente desprevenida, contándole cosas sobre lo idiotas que eran los hombres y numerándole las razones por las cuales Shikaku Nara era el hombre más lerdo e imbécil del mundo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. A Kushina lo imbécil podía ser discutible, pero lo de lerdo no.

A Kushina le caía bien Yoshino, _casi_ la consideraba una amiga, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanas como para compartir quejas sobre sus respectivas vidas amorosas, así que ella se olió el pastel desde antes. Al final, toda la charla de Yoshino no fue sino una excusa para pedirle que saliera con Inoichi "alguna vez" y que ella se sintiera comprometida a aceptar debido a su emergente y flamante amistad. Pero, como Kushina nunca se sentía obligada a nada a menos que involucrara al Hokage —y eso sólo _a veces_— o ramen, declinó lo más educadamente que pudo la propuesta —"_Los hombres son idiotas, tú lo has dicho 'ttebane. Inoichi es idiota y no estoy interesada en idiotas, gracias_"—. Sin embargo, acabó asistiendo porque cometió la torpeza de comentarle a Fugaku y, seguidamente, apostó con él que sí se atrevía a aceptar la cita de un mujeriego como Yamanaka; todo para después ser plantada por el muy cabrón a causa de la nueva chica que había comenzado a trabajar en su florería. A partir de ese día, Kushina había odiado con todo su corazón a Inoichi. No porque hubiera tenido la ilusión de salir con él, sino por la humillación pública que le había hecho pasar (¡se había puesto un vestido _corto _y _floreado!_). ¡Ah… y también a las citas…! ¡Y a Yoshino, para agregar! A Fugaku ya le odiaba de antes, no había necesidad de mencionarle.

Mas el problema ahora no era su aversión a los encuentros chico-chica, sino que no encontraba la manera de pedirle tal cosa al objetivo: Mikoto. La chica era del tipo que, en su tiempo libre, cepillaba su cabello, ponía labial en su boca y lucía faldas mientras cantaba la canción del grupo de moda. Increíble que Fugaku pensara que era cercana a alguien tan opuesta a ella. Increíble más aún que a Fugaku le gustara Mikoto. Ella pensaba que cuando su mejor amigo se consiguiera una novia sería alguien que… Alalguien que no la antagonizara tanto.

Largó un suspiro.

—Me vas a deber una buena, Fugaku —susurró para nadie en particular y metió sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los principios de primavera eran casi tan fríos como los finales de otoño y ella venía de un país cálido; era malísima soportando temperaturas relativamente bajas a pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo ya en Konoha. Probablemente al día siguiente tendría un resfriado y moquearía durante el resto de la semana.

Kushina levantó la mano a la altura de su cara, el puño dispuesto a tocar en la madera para hacer salir a Mikoto, pero no tenía el valor. De hecho, llevaba más de media hora sin encontrar el valor. ¿Por qué carajos Fugaku no había nacido gay? ¡Era infinitamente más sencillo hablarle a un chico que a una chica perfectamente femenina y educada como Mikoto! ¡Y más cuando debía tratar de ser una buena persona y no sabotearla! ¿Por qué Fugaku había tenido que escogerla a ella de celestina? Claro, porque era la persona en la que más confiaba y, demonios, no era una jugada tan mala.

La gente rumoraba que ella y Fugaku tenían algo más que una retorcida amistad y gustaba de entablar tertulias acerca de lo _obvia_ que era su atracción mutua y lo patéticos que se veían al ocultar un hecho tan irrefutable como ese. Una vez incluso escuchó que habían apostado que se volverían pareja eventualmente, pero no quiso creerlo. No se _atreverían_. Por eso, al ella ir a hablar con Mikoto demostraría a la chica que no habría rencores entre las dos mujeres de la vida de Fugaku y que Kushina no le saltaría encima para romperle los huesos debido a que se estaba metiendo con _su hombre_.

Pero igual el plan era malo. Fugaku quería que Kushina hablara bien de él con Mikoto y que, consecuentemente, consiguiera arreglar una bonita cita entre los dos. Fugaku era un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de mujeres, por eso había estado tan desesperado como para pedirle ayuda a Kushina y ella entendía eso. El problema era que Kushina era tan mala con mujeres como su mejor amigo. Y ella ni Mikoto eran amigas siquiera. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que llamara a la puerta de su casa después de que la última vez que hubieran hablado fue para indicarle en qué pasillo del supermercado estaba el pan de caja? ¡Eso había sido una coincidencia y habían pasado cinco meses de ello! Se echó las manos al rostro y se inclinó hacia adelante en una clara pelea consigo misma.

—¿Uzumaki Kushina? —la pelirroja reconoció eso como un llamado de reconocimiento—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que ella estaba bien. Solamente que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial justo en ese momento y tendía a representar con mímica sus, en este caso, agónicos sentimientos al mundo, como si de una obra dramática se tratase.

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¡Graaacias por tu preocupación! —respondió ácidamente. Lo que le faltaba: un mirón. Y no cualquier mirón, sino el mirón genio de la aldea todo-lo-puedo-hacer-bien e íntimo de Mikoto. ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra de una vez? No lo odiaba _per se_, era solo que… ¿Por qué debía ser tan inoportuno?

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Paseo. Ya sabes, debo mantenerme en forma ya que soy un shinobi y toda la cosa —ella fingió que trotaba sobre el lugar de forma exagerada. Minato Namikaze hizo un gesto contrariado. Educadamente contrariado, si tal adjetivo existía. Era obvio que lo que decía Kushina no le convencía ni un ápice. O sea, la chica estaba parada, recargada prácticamente contra la puerta del departamento de su amiga sin intenciones de buscar a la propietaria de la residencia, como una especie de acosador a. La verdad ella tampoco se hubiera creído.

—Quiero decir —dijo el shinobi rubio con tacto—. ¿Buscas a Mikoto? ¿No se encuentra? ¿Gustas que la llame por ti?

Uzumaki estuvo a punto de pedirle a Minato que parara con su interrogatorio, que ella haría lo que le apeteciera cuando le apeteciera y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que la presencia del rubio genio podría salvarle la vida. En sentido figurado, por supuesto.

—Bueno, ya que insistes en ofrecer tu ayuda… —y Kushina jaló a Minato Namikaze con ella.

Ella, después de todo, estaba más acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres que con mujeres. Y a los hombres ella los podía _manipular_.

**.**

**.**

Minato se había visto arrastrado hacia un modesto y lejano puesto de té y dangos en los suburbios de Konoha por la impulsiva e impredecible pelirroja, sin ninguna explicación de por medio. Si él le tuviera miedo y ella se hubiera mostrado más ruda, hubiera afirmado que eso había sido un total secuestro.

—Pide algo —ofreció ella. Se podía notar cierta perturbación en su voz más allá de los nervios. Vergüenza, quizá.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?

—Solamente pide algo, yo invito. Te explicaré en cuanto me calme _'ttebane_.

"_En cuanto me calme_", a Minato nadie le había dicho eso en su vida, más bien él era quien sugería que se serenaran o alguno de sus derivados. Era refrescante que Kushina supiera que la alterada allí era ella y no él.

Haciendo caso a su sugerencia, Minato pidió una ración de dangos y un té verde. Kushina solamente solicitó una infusión igual a la de él. Se quedaron en silencio mirando el camino sin reconocer la presencia del otro, hasta que llegó su orden e inmediatamente la chica apuró su bebida de un trago. Sus ojos relampaguearon con decisión y Minato supo que ya era hora de hablar.

—Mira, sinceramente yo iba a ver a Mikoto _'ttebane_ —habló atropelladamente como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento. Minato sonrió con indulgencia. Era obvio que ella estaba en aquel lugar para tal cosa, la explicación era mera formalidad—. Pero, en realidad, no la iba a ver porque yo _quisiera_, sino por otra persona y la razón por la que la necesitaba no tiene nada que ver conmigo _'ttebane_, aunque conozco a la persona y le estoy haciendo este favor, así que se puede decir que también me concierne, pero no tanto, _dattebane_. Bien, ya estoy desvariando. El punto es que necesito que me hagas un favor para que yo le haga el favor a mi amigo y así resolver mi asunto.

Si el conocido Rayo Amarillo de Konoha fuera menos brillante de lo que era, se hubiera perdido fácilmente en la explicación de la chica. Kushina se había hecho trabas con la coherencia y cadencia de su discurso, creando un trabalenguas y una maraña de ideas que pudo haberse resumido solamente con una o dos frases.

—En resumen, ¿cuál es "el favor"? —preguntó Minato, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras. A leguas se notaba que esa chica era una bomba de tiempo. Se le veía tan alterada que Minato tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que su cabeza echaría humo en cualquier momento.

—Resulta que a Fugaku —lanzó el nombre del policía sin cuidado, a pesar de lo chismosa que era la aldea ninja donde vivían; Minato arrugó la nariz en consecuencia— le gusta Mikoto, tu amiga. Y quiere salir con ella. Así que yo iba a tantear el terreno y ver si, de casualidad, Mikoto estaba interesada, pero, como ves, ahora mismo estoy sentada frente a ti pidiendo ayuda _'ttebane_. Y yo no suelo pedir ayuda.

Si lo último era un ruego o un comentario altanero, Minato no se molestó en descifrarlo. Lo meditó un poco, tratando de no pensar como un amigo sobreprotector y concentrándose mejor en su situación actual—. Entiendo, ¿pero por qué no le has dicho a ella lo mismo que me has dicho a mí? —rechazar una cita por Mikoto no era algo que le competiera.

—Oh, porque seguramente cuando la vea con esmalte en sus uñas y vestido primaveral voy a arruinar la situación. ¿Cómo se habla con una mujer así? Yo sólo sé hacer chistes de caca. Y si lo arruino Fugaku va a acabar odiándome. ¿Sabes lo triste que es que tu mejor amigo te odie? Entonces pensé: mira, el mejor amigo de Mikoto. Quizá si le amenazo lo suficiente él haga el trabajo sucio por mí _'ttebane_.

A favor de una explicación más contundente, Minato ignoró la parte donde ella iba a amenazarlo—. ¿Y por qué Fugaku no le pide la cita directamente?

—Porque, aunque no lo creas _'ttebane_, Fugaku es lerdo y tímido. Cree que soy amiga de Mikoto porque respiramos el mismo aire en la Academia. Lo cual es un no. No sé, tú estuviste ahí. Un año, creo. ¿Fue menos? —no esperó una respuesta—. Pero él no estuvo, _dattebane_. Ya intentó hablar con ella antes, demostrarle que no es un tipo recio solo porque es un Uchiha, pero lo ignoró todas las cuatro veces. Y piensa que si le hablo bien de él primero después puede hacer su movimiento. O algo así. No sé cómo funciona su mente para esto de las citas. Ni las citas, en realidad. Entonces, ¿me ayudas, '_ttebane_? Si es por lástima no importa. En este momento acepto toda la lástima que me puedas ofrecer.

Se hizo un silencio opresivo. Kushina estaba a la expectativa y Minato sopesaba las palabras de la mujer. Ella estaba confiando en él. Un rasgo bastante inocente en el mundo en el que vivían; aunque también se podía tildar a la chica de perezosa y hasta cobarde. Además, él no estaba obligado a acceder a sus peticiones. No eran amigos ni personas cercanas. Jamás lo habían sido. Tampoco es que conociera mucho a Fugaku, para el caso.

Al final de su corta meditación, Minato llegó a un veredicto.

—Si ya lo ignoró anteriormente, Mikoto no saldrá con Fugaku.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no saldrá con Fugaku.

—¿Estás diciendo que he gastado mi preciosa saliva hablando contigo para nada porque por tus huevos ellos simplemente no van a ser, _dattebane_?

Minato negó con la cabeza suavemente. Incluso aunque lo quisiera…

—No es eso… No creo que vaya a funcionar.

Desempolvando sus pantalones, el Rayo Amarillo se levantó del porche de la tienda de dangos. La verborrea de Kushina Uzumaki había sido una forma interesante, diferente de pasar el rato, pero era hora de volver a su camino, el cual no incluía ser el celestino de Mikoto. Ni resolverle la vida amorosa. Pagó en efectivo por los dos e incluso dejó propina; dio un breve asentimiento a la pelirroja a modo de despedida e intentó ignorar el pronunciado ceño de la chica en favor de emprender su marcha.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Minato debió haber sabido que la persistencia de la última heredera del clan Uzumaki no era bien conocida entre los jounins por nada. Ella siguiéndolo era un giro que debió haber esperado—. No necesito que pagues por mí. Dije que iba a invitarte por la charla inútil —la vio rebuscando en sus bolsillos mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a él, el ninja más rápido de la Tierra del Fuego. Le pareció entretenido, eso sí, que su reclamo fuera ese y no otro—. ¿Y por qué dices que Mikoto no saldría con Fugaku? —su tono fue más enfurruñado esta vez, sólo minimizado por la lucha que tenía con el bolsillo de sus pantalones en busca de, presumía Minato, dinero.

—Simplemente no lo hará. No es cul…

—Mira, yo sé que Fugaku no es a simple vista la mejor cereza para el pastel. Ya sabes, algo amargado, algo estirado como todos los Uchiha. Muy ceñudo '_ttebane_. Pero eso no es razón para considerarlo un mal partido, ¿sabes? Al menos para darle una oportunidad. Fugaku es idiota, pero es listo. Va a ser el próximo jefe de la policía y no porque sea el hijo del jefe, sino porque se lo merece. Sabe respetar a las mujeres y es excelente shinobi. Es un tontorrón de buen corazón. Sabe cómo cortarle la garganta a alguien sin que le salpique la sangre, es un jounin y apostaría que en cualquier momento puede darle una paliza a cualquier ninja de la aldea. No es feo. Mira, ese es un plus. Y es un Uchiha, de nuevo. Aunque puede ser una desventaja también es una ventaja, _dattebane_.

No era que Minato fuera ajeno a la reputación del heredero del clan Uchiha. La policía era bien conocida y reputada en Konoha y su clan vivía de su orgullo. Si hubiera alguna falta en el accionar de un miembro, ellos mismos se encargarían de corregirlo y darle un castigo ejemplar. Él había compartido equipo varias veces con el shinobi y podía dar fe de su seriedad y fuerza; no eran palabras vacías las de Uzumaki, le constaba. Y no, en palabras de la propia chica, no era feo. Ningún Uchiha era feo, para el caso. Como fuera como persona, esa parte sobre ser un tontorrón de buen corazón, Minato no lo sabía. Podía dar un salto de fe y creerle. Al final del día Mikoto sería quien tomaría la decisión de abrirse a él.

—No es eso, simplemente no va a funcionar. Fugaku no es su tipo —nadie era su tipo ahora mismo, siendo sinceros.

—¡¿Cómo que no es su tipo?! ¡Fugaku es tipo de todos! ¡He visto cómo lo miran las kunoichis! ¡Como si se lo quisieran comer '_dattebane_! ¡La mujer del local de barbacoa también lo mira con deseo! ¡Y tiene 45 años! —Kushina hizo aspavientos violentos, el ceño todavía fruncido y las mejillas se le estaban coloreando por la molestia de tener qué hablar tanto durante tanto tiempo. Llavaba rato caminando de espaldas, cara a cara con Minato—. Entonces, ¿quién es su tipo? ¿Tú eres su tipo?

—No —respondió Minato tajantemente. Estaba harto de esa acusación. A la chica pareció sorprenderle la dureza de su tono, pero no se amedrentó ni siquiera un segundo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres que Mikoto salga con Fugaku? Son perfeeeectos juntos —arrastró la e—. Cabello negro, piel blanca. Ojos negros. ¡Perfectos Uchiha!

—Mikoto no va a querer. No está interesada en los hombres —comenzaba a fastidiarse. ¿Esta chica no se cansaba?

—¿En los hombres? —eso, por otra parte, pareció bajar las revoluciones de Kushina—. Ah… Mikoto… Pero-pero… Ah…

—No es eso. No es lo que piensas. Ella… ella no está interesada en verse con otro hombre ahora mismo.

—Es porque no conoce a Fugaku —exclamó, tajante. Puso sus brazos en jarras y miró a Minato con la mirada más acusadora que pudo—. Si lo conociera pensaría diferente. Estás interfiriendo en su encuentro. Eres mezquino, _dattebane_.

—No es mi lugar explicarte nada —tajó. Shikaku tenía razón, las mujeres eran problemáticas y más las que hablaban tanto—. Haz lo que te plazca.

—¿Entonces para qué…?

Y, con un destello, Minato desapareció.

**.**

**.**

Kushina no pudo creer que se quedó con la palabra en la boca, cortesía de, nada más y nada menos, Minato Namikaze. Había escuchado mucho hablar de los excelentes modales del shinobi y definitivamente jamás había escuchado de él dejando a alguien hablando solo para desaparecer con su _hiraishin_. La aldea debería replantearse con seriedad a quienes consideraba sus héroes.

Pero, por supuesto, ella no iba a quedarse con la palabra en la boca ni con el dinero en la mano. ¡Ella había dicho que pagaba!

**.**

**.**

Namikaze era conocido como un genio entre los shinobis, más inteligente y agudo que el ninja promedio, más letal y definitivamente más rápido. No había manera de que ella lo alcanzara en una carrera de velocidad, pero eso no significaba que debía enfrentarse a él por esos medios. Lo importante en la guerra era conocer a tu enemigo. Y ella sabía cómo tender una emboscada.

_Emboscar_, por supuesto, era un término muy brillante para lo que planeaba hacer.

Todos y sus madres en Konoha sabían que Minato Namikaze era candidato a Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercero, comenzaba a marchitarse y era cuestión de tiempo para que se retirara. ¿Que si el Rayo Amarillo era la mejor opción para yondaime? Francamente Kushina no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba. Su capricho infantil de ser hokage se había desvanecido durante sus días de chunin. Empero, la información era importante. Como candidato, Minato pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre del hokage haciendo papeleo y demás. Era el perfecto oficinista de 8 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde, con una hora para comer entre las 2 a las 3 de la tarde. Lunes a viernes, con los fines de semana libres. Y siendo un shinobi tan bien amaestrado como él, era imposible que faltara a su trabajo.

Así fue como La Habanera Sangrienta lo encontró esa mañana de viernes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no hubo animadversión en el ninja, sólo una cortesía distante.

—¡Ayer me dejaste a media frase, '_ttebane_!

—Ya dije lo que tenía qué decir. Tus asuntos no tienen nada qué ver conmigo.

Dicho eso, le cerró la puerta de su oficina en la cara y procedió con un sello para evitar que entrara de nuevo.

Eso, por otra parte, de ninguna manera iba a detener a Kushina, maestra del fuuinjutsu.

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki estaba afuera de su puerta cuando salió a comer. Minato no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿No debería usar esa persistencia con Mikoto? Se lo preguntó.

—Si no puedo convencerte a ti entonces no tengo una oportunidad con Mikoto.

—Parece que eres tú quien intenta salir con ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

Los shinobis, secretarias y visitantes de la torre hokage los miraron con curiosidad andar por los pasillos. Claro, era la hora del almuerzo de la mayoría, no sólo la de Namikaze. El meollo del asunto estaba en que Minato no salía a comer acompañado de ninguna mujer que no fuera Mikoto. Y esa shinobi gritona y de cabellos rojos no era Mikoto ni por asomo. Minato se imaginó que las habladurías empezarían en cualquier momento. Konoha era un pueblo bonito, pero también muy chismoso. No se cansaría de repetirlo hasta el cansancio.

—Sólo dime por qué Mikoto no podría salir con Fugaku. ¿No le gustan de cabello negro? Puedo teñírselo. ¿Es muy blanco para ella? Nada que un viaje a la frontera con Suna no resuelva. ¿Necesita ver su cuenta bancaria? Ni siquiera yo he podido lapidarla, _'ttebane_. Y lo he intentado. Es inmensa.

—Nada de eso. Ella ahora no quiere salir con nadie. O quizá sí quiere, pregúntale a ella.

—No puedo arriesgarme. A ti puedo molestarte, pero no a mi futura _cuñada_. Mi sueño es ser amiga de la novia de Fugaku, _dattebane_. La última que tuvo arrojó un chicle en mi cabello.

Ah, con que eso explicaba por qué la chica había tenido el cabello corto hacía dos veranos.

Minato solía comer en un local de comida casera, justo al lado de la torre hokage. Entró al lugar como de costumbre, saludando con un educado "_buenas tardes, lo de siempre, por favor"_ a la dueña que le correspondió con el mismo ánimo. Era un cliente asiduo, todos le conocían. A quien no conocían era a…

—¿Traes compañía? ¿Y es una chica?

—No me malinterprete, señora —se apresuró Kushina—. Lo estoy amenazando. Si nos disculpa, la mesa de la esquina me parece perfecta para sacar mi kunai sin molestar a nadie.

La mujer los miró con preocupación dirigirse hacia dicha mesa con una mano en la boca.

—¿Entonces…?

—¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer? ¿Alguien a quién visitar?

—No, no hasta el crepúsculo. Una misión rápida en la frontera oeste '_ttebane_.

—¿Y por eso estás aquí?

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Escucha, yo no soy nadie para detener a Mikoto. Si ella quiere salir con Fugaku está bien. Tienes todo el derecho de convencerla. Puedes ir, tocar a su puerta como planeabas ayer y decirle todo lo que me has dicho a mí. Te prometo que si intenta pegarte un chicle en el cabello voy a detenerla.

—No, no. Lo pensé bien. Si dices que no va a salir con él _ahora _es porque sabes algo. Y quiero saber eso para planear a futuro.

Una mesera, la hija menor de la dueña, se acercó a su mesa para tomarle la orden a Kushina. Ella estuvo a punto de pedir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión al ver algo pasar por la ventana.

—No necesito nada, gracias. Halcón a la vista —mirando fijamente a Minato, añadió—. Esta conversación no ha terminado.

Kushina se levantó de su asiento, habló con la dueña un momento y luego se marchó.

—Vaya —dijo la señora, llamando la atención de Namikaze—. Una chica que paga por el hombre. Cómo cambian los tiempos.


	2. Las relaciones falsas siempre tienen más contras que pros

Minato no vio a Kushina hasta la noche del domingo una semana después. En un encuentro fortuito, la kunoichi arribaba con el resto de su equipo para entregar el informe de su misión a la oficina del hokage justo cuando él salía de la suya para recoger unos papeles que necesitaba leer esa noche. Vio cómo los profundos ojos de Kushina le seguían con la mirada y ella articuló silenciosamente un "_espérame_".

Por supuesto, Minato no la esperó.

**.**

**.**

Era de esperarse que la gente de la aldea murmurara cosas sobre los dos. Ser víctima de los cuchicheos de los habitantes de la Aldea de la Hoja era algo común para él. Si debía ser sincero, se enteró primero por los chismes que sería nombrado aprendiz de hokage que por la oficina principal. Estaba consciente también de que la gente no lo hacía con malicia; era más bien su necesidad de estar _informados_. Que supiera eso, sin embargo, no le restaba a su incomodidad ni evitó el gemido que hizo cuando un alumno de la academia le preguntó si era verdad que estaba saliendo con _Kushina-sensei_.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo sabía —exaltó el niño y fue corriendo a recibir dinero de sus amigos.

Probablemente habían apostado sobre ellos. ¿No se suponía que debería de estar lanzando shurikens a un tronco?

**.**

**.**

La volvió a ver el lunes. De nuevo a la hora de la comida. Ella usaba su traje de jounin al igual que él; cosa rara, porque cuando Kushina estaba en _modo civil_ utilizaba alguno de sus largos, largos vestidos holgados.

—¿Otra misión? —siempre hablaban del mismo tema. Una y otra vez. Cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación era bueno.

—_No-oh_ —canturreó—. Voy a entrenar con Fugaku cuando me largue de aquí.

—Debe ser difícil —acotó él— entrenar con un Uchiha si usas tu chaleco de jounin.

Ella hizo un ruido con la garganta entre la aceptación y la desestimación—: Hablando de Fugaku…

Volvieron a entrar al local de comida, la mujer saludó a Minato y también a Kushina. Esta vez la ninja originaria del remolino devolvió el saludo y ordenó algo para comer. Se sentaron en la misma mesa de la esquina. El Rayo Amarillo se preguntó cuándo se suponía que iba a salir el kunai que le había prometido la chica la última vez.

—No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

—Oh —ella abrió los ojos exageradamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos—, ¿ahora eres adivino, '_ttebane_?

Él rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿No tienes nada más qué hacer a estas horas? —inquirió. Kushina parecía tener mucho tiempo libre. Normalmente los shinobis tenían un trabajo aparte del de ser ninjas; pocos se dedicaban completamente a las misiones por la falta de estamina y disminución de su vida personal. Los Uchiha entrenaban a las aves mensajeras, los Nara criaban venados y los Yamanaka atendían la más grande florería de Konoha, por poner unos ejemplos. Normalmente era cosa de clanes, pero, pensándolo bien, Kushina no tenía un clan. Al menos ya no.

—Siempre tengo cosas qué hacer. Pero estoy regalándote precioso tiempo.

Entonces Kushina volvió a forzar un interrogatorio en Minato que no los llevó a nada.

**.**

**.**

—¿Y? —preguntó Fugaku en medio de un jadeo y bloqueando una patada de Kushina—. ¿Cómo va lo de Mikoto?

Kushina reculó, esquivó un pequeño katon del Uchiha lanzándose hacia un lado y realizó los sellos de un fuuton para contraatacar.

—Estoy trabajando en eso '_ttebane_.

**.**

**.**

Kushina volvió a Minato el martes. A la hora del almuerzo, en la misma mesa de siempre. Curioso que pensara él en la mesa de la esquina más apartada como la mesa de _siempre_ si consideraba que no formaba parte de su rutina normal comer con la kunoichi.

—Mañana —le informó ella cuando terminó de comer— seré _sensei_ invitada en la academia para una clase de fuuinjutsu. No me esperes.

No es que la fuera a esperar, pero era bueno saber.

**.**

**.**

Si Kushina —quien era más bien persistente y no una mala persona— iba a insistirle a Minato todos los días que Fugaku era un buen tipo y que le ayudara a juntarlo con Mikoto, entonces, efectivamente Fugaku debía ser un buen tipo, ¿no? Reflexionó en el pensamiento un poco antes de desecharlo.

Una cosa no estaba relacionada con la otra.

**.**

**.**

Cuando entró al local ese jueves, vio a un grupo de mujeres paradas alrededor de su mesa habitual; todas estaban vestidas como kunoichis y portaban alguna clase de arma en su mano. Estaban hostigando a alguien, no hacía falta quebrarse la cabeza mucho para darse cuenta de ello. Aunque sabía quienes eran todas porque ya había revisado los expedientes de los ninjas al servicio de La Hoja en su trabajo, a algunas las reconoció más personalmente como chicas que lo habían invitado a almorzar o le habían llevado el almuerzo en alguna ocasión. Se temió lo peor.

—Creo que están amenazando a tu… —la dueña se aclaró la garganta, buscando la palabra adecuada— amiga.

—Eso me temo.

Comprendió Minato que era el momento de ser el caballero de brillante armadura de la pelirroja. Era lo menos que le debía porque eso no era algo que se mereciera. Pero ella fue más rápida. Levantándose de la silla (Minato por fin pudo verla entre la marea de chicas), desarmó a tres de las cinco chicas con una técnica un poco brusca pero eficaz—. Se los clavaría por el culo, pero es de mala educación utilizar la violencia a la hora de la comida —luego se encaminó hacia él en medio de pisotones.

—Tus fans quieren pelear '_ttebane_. Supongo que contigo, porque yo no tenga nada qué ver —la jounin señaló hacia la mesa con el pulgar; el veneno destilando en su comentario—. Asegúrate de darles un autógrafo después de noquearlas.

El grupo de chicas jadeó al unísono.

**.**

**.**

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué no me quieres ayudar —espetó enfurruñada Kushina ese mismo jueves después de que las _fans_ de Minato se marcharan despavoridas del local—. No es como que te fuera a arrancar un riñón o algo así. Sólo tienes qué presentarlos, que interactúen un poco hasta que Mikoto se dé cuenta de que Fugaku es el hombre de su vida y él se arme de valor para proponerle salir, _dattebane_.

—No es tan sencillo como piensas —se sinceró Minato—. Mikoto está… resentida.

Los ojos de Kushina relampaguearon ante la nueva información. ¿Estaba bien contarle? Kushina se estaba esforzando mucho, no era una mala persona (fastidiosa, sí) y entre tantos susurros rondando por la aldea, nunca había habido alguno de la pelirroja hablando mal de alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿Resentida? ¿Por qué? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Algo como patearle el trasero a alguien, ¿eso no ayudaría a Fugaku?

—Es muy tarde para patear traseros —porque él ya lo había hecho. Uzumaki pareció desilusionarse tras sus palabras.

Entonces, un chunin llegó por Kushina. Hacía falta un miembro para una misión esa misma tarde; alguien se había reportado enfermo y necesitaban que ella lo cubriera. Al parecer ella estaba al servicio de la aldea cuando fuera que lo requiriera.

—¡Pero debes contarme cuando regrese '_ttebane_! —se despidió apresurada.

**.**

**.**

A Mikoto no la había visto desde la tarde del domingo, por lo que fue una grata sorpresa cuando tocó a la puerta de su oficina cinco minutos antes de que terminara su jornada. Namikaze había estado ocupado por las tardes con papeleo que se llevaba a casa y sabía que de todos modos Mikoto ayudaba por las tardes en el gimnasio local para civiles. Después de todo, cada habitante de Konoha no era ni tenía las habilidades para ser un shinobi.

Al igual que él mismo, su amiga tenía 20 años y toda su vida había sido considerada la belleza de la aldea con su cabello negro bruma y sus brillantes ojos oscuros; su piel blanca y los pómulos altos, adornados con un suave rubor del color de los melocotones maduros. Mikoto era una muchacha jovial, de rango chunin, y sus padres eran dueños tanto del gimnasio local como de una pequeña franquicia de ropa civil. De hecho, sus padres eran civiles, sus tíos también. Ella era la única ninja en su familia.

Mikoto gustaba de la atención, aunque tampoco buscara llamarla. Su belleza le garantizaba miradas y su afable personalidad pretendientes en cualquier lugar. Ese era su don y también había sido el motivo de su caída. Como ella no tenía malas intenciones para con nadie, pretendió que todos en el mundo eran como ella. Cuando entendió en medio de lágrimas que estaba equivocada fue también cuando su personalidad tuvo un cambio drástico. Incluso Minato, su mejor amigo desde el primer día de Academia, sufría de vez en cuando por algún desplante. Pero, al menos con él, Mikoto sentía la necesidad de disculparse aunque fuera a medias.

—Tiempo sin verte.

—Deberes de hokage.

Minato dejó su papeleo a un lado. Era importante su entrenamiento para hokage, pero no había nada urgente entre los archivos que debía revisar y ya era hora de salida. Se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó con la chica a la salida conversando de cosas banales como el clima, las sillas para hokage y los dedos manchados de tinta del shinobi.

—Supe por ahí que te estás viendo con una chica.

Consternado, Minato hizo una mueca. Probablemente hablaban de Kushina.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada.

—No la estoy viendo de esa… Mmmm… forma. Ella tiene negocios conmigo. Al parecer.

—Todas las chicas de Konoha tienen negocios contigo —puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada porque esa era una conversación vieja.

—No ese tipo de _negocios_ —aclaró él.

—¿Es una kunoichi?

—¿No sabes quién es? —se sorprendió el rubio—. Vivimos en la ciudad más chismosa del planeta. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Los ignoro a todos, lo sabes. No es como que no hubiera escuchado algo como esto antes sin que terminara siendo mentira —eso probablemente era verdad—. Además tú me dirías de primera mano, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —concedió rápidamente.

—¡Qué interesante será conocer a la novia oficial del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha! —exclamó Mikoto al aire.

**.**

**.**

Minato fue llamado a la oficina del tercer hokage a primera hora de la mañana. Creyó que sería algo importante. Fuera de su formación como yondaime hokage, él también era un _shinobi_ y, aunque había un pacto de no agresión con el resto de las aldeas ninja que no tenían lazos con Konoha, tampoco se había firmado un tratado de paz. Y, sin buscar ser presuntuoso, él sabía que era uno de los activos más valiosos de Konoha. Debajo, tal vez, sólo del hokage y del capitán de los ANBU.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la única razón por la que Hiruzen lo había llamado era para discutir su vida personal.

—Supe que últimamente te estás viendo con la chica Uzumaki.

Obviamente era fútil negarlo.

—Estamos negociando un… favor.

—Oh, así que ahora se llaman favores a las citas —bromeó el hokage y, sin bien no era poco común escucharlo hacer comentarios jocosos, que los hiciera sobre su vida personal era un poco chocante.

—No es nada como eso. Se lo aseguro.

—Está bien, no tienes qué explicarme nada. Sólo quería decirte que me alegro por sus nuevos lazos. Sin importar lo que sean, será beneficioso para la aldea.

Claro. De eso se trataba. Aunque el único precedente en Konoha era Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del difunto Hashirama Senju, en el resto de las aldeas se aseguraban de que el jinchuuriki tuviera conexiones directas con el hokage para garantizar su seguridad. No era sencillo ni bien visto por la gente común ser el contenedor de una peligrosa bestia de colas.

Empero, sin importar si Kushina estuviera relacionada con él, él se aseguraría cuando tomara el cargo que no le sucediera nada. Ya fuera ella la jinchuuriki o alguien más.

**.**

**.**

Su próximo encuentro con Kushina se dio la mañana del domingo. Minato _sabía _por su trabajo que esa era la hora a pactada para que el equipo ninja que habían enviado desde la semana pasada llegara a la aldea. Se saludaron casualmente, más o menos como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria. En algún punto, ciertamente, lo era.

—Veámonos mañana donde siempre —le pidió.

Lo admitía. Había cedido.

El rostro de ella pareció iluminarse por la emoción.

**.**

**.**

Comieron en silencio y, a pesar de la ansiedad que exudaba Uzumaki, quizá ella también entendió que ese no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de comer y pagaron por sus respectivos alimentos, corrieron directo al campo de entrenamiento 6. Según Kushina era el menos concurrido entre semana y a Minato le alegró saber que la chica tenía razón. Kushina se metió las manos a los bolsillos e inclinó la cabeza, esperando una explicación rápida, sin rodeos.

—Creo que podemos intentarlo —comenzó Minato—; podría ayudar a que Mikoto y Fugaku se conozcan. El resto será cosa de ellos. No voy a presionar a Mikoto, pero tampoco voy a interponerme. No puedo ofrecer más.

—Me parece justo —estuvo de acuerdo la kunoichi.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a fingir encuentros tan casuales como podamos. Eso debería bastar, ¿no crees?

La Habanera Sangrienta se encogió de hombros—. Supongo.

**.**

**.**

Kushina le explicó el plan a Fugaku tan sencillamente como pudo. Porque era sencillo. La cosa es que Fugaku tampoco era muy adepto del Rayo Amarillo, pero estaba dispuesto a darle todas las oportunidades que requiriera para cambiar su opinión si eso significaba que podría tener una chance con Mikoto.

—Entonces hoy, a las 7, vamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento número. Ahí estarán ellos y les diré: "_hey, ¿por qué no entrenamos juntos, 'ttebane?_" y Namikaze dirá: _"por supuesto"_ —remedó su voz—. Mientras yo me ocupo del rubio, tú te preocupas por no morirte frente a Mikoto, ¿está bien? Está bien.

Fugaku no tuvo tiempo de responder.

**.**

**.**

Lista con su plan, Kushina y Fugaku llegaron corriendo al campo de entrenamiento en medio de una infantil competencia de el-que-llegue-al-último-es-un-huevo-podrido. Ella ganó, pero rodó por un buen tramo de al menos cuatro metros para hacerlo. Cuando levantó los ojos, tres pares de ojos la miraban. Hacia abajo. Seguía en el suelo.

—Hola —dijo no muy convencida de que esa debería ser su manera de presentarse. Fugaku le tendió una mano para que se levantara que ella aceptó.

—Sentimos interrumpir —lamentó Fugaku con una voz tan ensayada que parecía robótica—. No pensamos que estaría ocupado.

—Ya veo —dijo Mikoto, antagonista.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Minato. Kushina lo ignoró.

—¿Les molesta si nos unimos a su entrenamiento, _'ttebane_?

—Por supuesto que n…

—Sí nos molesta —interrumpió Mikoto.

Se dio la vuelta y todo terminó allí.

**.**

**.**

—¡Dijiste que me ayudarías, _'ttebane_! —reclamó la pelirroja al otro día a la hora de la comida, muy, muy molesta.

—¡No sabía que iba a molestarse por algo tan trivial!

**.**

**.**

Dos días después, trataron de encontrarse en el puesto de dangos. Nuevamente se suponía que Kushina y Fugaku llegaran por su cuenta, como quien no quiere la cosa, justo en el momento preciso. Kushina debía saludar a Minato y sentarse todo lo casualmente que pudiera en su mesa, sin pedir permiso para evitar una respuesta negativa de la otra chica.

Así lo hizo.

El problema fue que, justo cuando iba a sentarse, Mikoto habló muy ceñuda—: Estoy hablando con mi amigo en privado.

Fugaku ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

**.**

**.**

—¿Le hice algo? ¿Me odia? —al otro día, nuevamente, Uzumaki se quejó con Namikaze en medio de muchos gemidos lastimeros. Esta vez fueron a comer a un lugar donde ofrecieran sake. Minato, por otra parte, no bebió. Seguía en horas de trabajo.

—Intentaré preguntarle.

**.**

**.**

Volvieron a tratar cuatro días después, cuando Kushina regresaba de una misión, en el puesto de ramen que frecuentaba tanto, Ichiraku. Minato había dicho que no era bueno que ellos fueran los que propiciara los encuentros todo el tiempo. Sería sospechoso. Ya era lo bastante sospechoso que se encontraran dos veces en una semana cuando antes apenas y lo hacían una vez por mes. Quizá menos. Y tenía razón.

Kushina estaba en su elemento, devorando ramen como si no necesitara masticar siquiera. Fugaku jugaba con sus fideos, moviéndolos de aquí para allá con los palillos. Estaba nervioso y, para ser sincero, desanimado.

—¿No te vas a comer eso? —preguntó ella—. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Fugaku miró del plato a su amiga y de su amiga al plato—: Creo que lo intentaré un poco más —dicho eso, se llevó una porción a la boca. Mientras masticaba, se preguntó si alguna vez Mikoto le daría una oportunidad.

Ella era una chica guapa, elegante y alegre; una buena kunoichi y una hija ejemplar. O al menos había sido alegre hasta hacía algún tiempo. Kushina ya le había mencionado que algo había pasado con Mikoto, pero que todavía no había podido sonsacárselo a Namikaze. A Fugaku le encantaría volver a verla sonreír como antes y tontamente creía que quizá él podía ser el que pudiera lograrlo. La sonrisa de Mikoto era la más bonita de toda la aldea. A lo mejor, lo admitía, no la conocía lo suficiente para tener sentimientos muy profundos por ella, pero también estaba seguro de que cada pedacito nuevo que pudiera conocer de ella sólo lo haría caer más y más profundo en esos sentimientos de afecto.

Mikoto y el Rayo Amarillo arribaron a Ichiraku cuando Kushina iba en su cuarta orden. Fugaku seguía en su primera. Mikoto parecía distraída, demasiado enfrascada en su conversación con el rubio como para prestarles atención y arrugarles el ceño. Fueron quizá 90 segundos así: Kushina sorbiendo el ramen, Mikoto hablando con Namikaze y él mirando a la chica. Eso hasta que su pelirroja amiga alzó la voz y pidió un quinto plato. Con su tono de voz tan elevado, automáticamente todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a ella. Fugaku la vio intercambiar una mirada con el aspirante a hokage; su amiga lucía genuinamente sorprendida de verlo allí. Lo esperaba, sí, pero seguramente había ignorado su llegada en favor del ramen.

—Hola, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

—Obviamente el ramen —le respondió Minato. No fue en un tono grave, sino más bien amigable. Casi _juguetón_.

—_Uhhm-hu_; gran elección.

Fugaku creyó que era su momento de incluirse en la conversación.

—Espero que alcancen algo antes de que Kushina se lo acabe todo —no era una broma, ya había sucedido.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, vio a Mikoto hacer lo que más se temía: fruncir el ceño, hacer una mueca de disgusto y terminar todo allí—: Minato, ¿vinimos aquí a comer o a charlar?

Fugaku no se ofendió, por supuesto que no lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta de lo horrible que había sonado eso. Kushina, quien había conservado su temple y buen humor en todos los encuentros, se quedó quieta como una piedra, los palillos en su mano apretados, a punto de romperse. Era bueno que Namikaze fuera listo, porque inmediatamente se disculpó con ellos y se retiraron del lugar para evitar hacer las cosas más raras. Sonó especialmente sincera la disculpa que le hizo a Fugaku, como si de verdad lamentara las acciones de su amiga.

**.**

**.**

—¡¿CÓMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ALGUIEN COMO ELLA?! —chilló Kushina de regreso a casa, jalándose los cabellos. Se veía muy frustrada y rabiosa—. ESTABAS AHÍ CUANDO NOS TRATÓ COMO SI FUÉSEMOS ESCORIA, _'TTEBANE_.

Fugaku no quiso justificarla, así que se mordió la lengua. Mikoto tenía derecho a no hablar con ellos si le apetecía, era estúpido creer que podrían forzarla, pero la manera en la que había hecho patente su desagrado había sido la menos educada posible, así que su mejor amiga tenía razón para estar furiosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de si se disculpaba por Mikoto o por obligar a Kushina a soportar tanto.

**.**

**.**

Minato esperaba a Kushina al otro día, solo que pensó que se presentaría a la hora de la comida, como siempre, y no a primera hora de la mañana. Como era mejor terminar las cosas rápido, Minato la invitó a pasar a su oficina y prosiguió a hacer el sello estándar para encerrar todo el ruido en la habitación, de manera que nadie de afuera pudiera escuchar de lo que hablaban incluso si la pelirroja alzaba su voz, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

—¡¿Por qué tiene qué ser tan _perra_, _'ttebane_?! —espetó—. Puede ser tu amiga, pero ayer fue una completa y total perra loca y no sé qué diablos hicimos para merecernos ese trato de mierda. Si no fuera porque a Fugaku todavía le gusta ya le hubiera partido la maldita cara de un puñetazo en lugar de estar aquí como estúpida quejándome contigo.

El Rayo Amarillo tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reclamarle a Kushina por hablar así de Mikoto y para no regañarle por usar un lenguaje tan altisonante en su presencia. Lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas a menos de 5 minutos de haber entrado a la oficina.

—Tiene sus razones —medio explicó.

—¿Razones para ser una _perra_ con alguien que no le ha hecho nada? No creo —insistió.

Minato consideró sus opciones: Decirle todo a Kushina o terminar con esa charada. La razón le dictaba que fuera por la segunda opción, pero él también estaba preocupado por Mikoto. No podía vivir ofendiendo a la gente solo porque tenía el corazón roto. Y, llegados a ese punto, Uzumaki merecía alguna clase de explicación.

Largó un suspiro cansado. De repente se sintió un anciano. Pero habría qué hacerlo.

—Debe ser porque Fugaku es un Uchiha.

—Eso ya lo sabía, _duh_.

—No es solo eso… —bueno, era el momento—. Mikoto tuvo una mala relación, no hace mucho, con un Uchiha. Desde entonces se ha negado a salir con nadie porque cree que todos los hombres somos iguales; ni siquiera en plan de amigos. Creo que es evidente que odia principalmente a los Uchiha. Pero no es realmente personal; discute incluso con su padre en una base diaria. En realidad, yo tengo suerte de que _todavía _me hable. Tú debes desagradarle por extensión, por ser amiga de Fugaku Uchiha. Yo realmente no puedo decir que apruebo a tu amigo para pareja de Mikoto —se sinceró aún más—, pero creo que ella necesita dejar de odiar por odiar, principalmente a los Uchiha. Podría traerle problemas en el futuro. _Un clavo saca a otro clavo_ —se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron los minutos mientras Kushina procesaba la información. Parecía estarla considerando con una seriedad poco propia de ella.

—Jamás he tenido el corazón roto —admitió—. No puedo decir que la entiendo, pero ¿de verdad es tan malo como para odiar a todo y a todos?

Namikaze creyó que era un pregunta retórica, pero no. Esta era otra faceta de Kushina, donde se mostraba bastante inocente, así que se tomó la molestia de responderle—: Depende de la persona y de qué tanto hayas querido al otro…

—Aun así yo puedo no saber mucho, pero me doy cuenta de que no está bien, _'ttebane. _

—No, no lo está.

—¿Entonces _vamos_ a rendirnos?

Oh, _vamos, _estaban en el mismo buque. Ella tenía razón.

—No lo sé. Pero si queremos que estén juntos, aunque sea en la misma habitación, necesitamos crear una situación donde Mikoto esté obligada a quedarse en la misma habitación que él.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kushina salió de la habitación, no volvió en todo el día. Ni siquiera para la hora del almuerzo.

**.**

**.**

Minato se encontró con Shikaku Nara esa noche. Estaba de camino a beber algo de sake e invitó a Minato a acompañarlo; él no se rehusó. Era lunes, pero hacía mucho que no se bebía siquiera un sorbo.

Hablaron sobre cosas banales, las nubes, el sueldo, las misiones o la lavandería. Cualquier conversación servía para acompañar al sake.

—¿Es verdad lo tuyo con Uzumaki? —preguntó el Nara en algún momento de la noche por curiosidad.

—No. Solo tenemos negocios en común.

—¿Qué puedes tener en común tú con Uzumaki, aparte de ser shinobis? —dijo con un deje de burla, pero no insistió—. Pero Uzumaki no es un mal partido para ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un tiempo sobre la mujer que se case contigo? Creo que Kushina cubre todos los puntos importantes. Sólo debes tolerar su bocota y malos modales.

—Creo que se te ha subido el alcohol.

—Puede ser, pero debes admitir que te hace falta una novia para ver si las chicas dejan de tirarse encima de ti. Parece chiste que te molestes por eso —y zanjaron el tema.

Por otra parte, Minato recordaba la conversación vagamente. Habría sido hacía más de un año cuando habían estado fuera de Konoha en un enfrentamiento con el País del Rayo. Shikaku se había herido de forma fea y estaba desvariando, seguro de que moriría antes de casarse. De repente había pasado de hablar de sí mismo a construir una imagen mental de la futura esposa del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha: debía ser terminantemente una kunoichi para poderse defender de las _fans_ locas del shinobi, de carácter fuerte para evitar que eso le afectara, comprensiva para que entendiera que él no iba a poder llegar a casa todo el tiempo, pero firme para ponerlo en su lugar cuando se excediera con los deberes de hokage. Y guapa, por supuesto, para estar a la altura de él. Una tontería, si le preguntaban a Minato.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Minato soñó con algo. Ese algo le provocó escalofríos, pero le dio una idea para crear múltiples oportunidades para que Mikoto y Fugaku pudieran encontrarse sin tener más remedio que respirar el mismo aire.

**.**

**.**

Kushina despertó ese día con los ánimos por el suelo. Uno de esos días del mes donde se preguntaba para qué se levantaba de la cama si seguía dándole misiones de rango B todo el tiempo. Estaba también ese asunto con Mikoto y, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, ella de verdad _verdad _estimaba a Fugaku y quería ayudarlo a que fuera feliz. Ser un Uchiha era su bendición y su maldición, ahora más que nunca. El meollo del asunto estaba en que no encontraba una manera de hacerlo sin que Mikoto lanzara veneno con esa maldita lengua suya.

Quizá debería rendirse. Quizá debería convencer a Fugaku de que había otros peces en el mar y todo eso. Quizá sería lo mejor para él. Quizá también era lo mejor para todos.

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegó a la Torre Hokage a la hora del almuerzo, Minato parecía estar esperándola. Se le notaba cansado, como si no hubiera pegado el ojo en toda la noche. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, pero estaba segura de que no le había prometido que iría. Aunque, ahora que recordaba, solía aparecerse sin avisar.

Distraída, siguió a Namikaze mientras pensaba en cómo terminar su _sociedad_. A ella le parecía evidente de que él estaría extasiado de que se echara para atrás. Ella, por su parte, tendría más tiempo libre para practicar con ese libro de recetas de cocina que le había regalado la madre de Fugaku las pasadas navidades.

Le sorprendió, sin embargo, que Minato tuviera otros planes.

—Creo que sé cómo obligarlos a estar juntos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con mediano entusiasmo. La última vez que propuso un plan había fracasado.

—Es sólo que no te va a gustar.

—Mientras pueda ayudar a hacer feliz a Fugaku no necesito que algo me guste.

—Solo promete que no gritarás y lo pensarás más de un segundo antes de dar una respuesta.

—Si me haces prometer eso es porque es algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo voy a intentar.

—Eso me sirve —Minato no se veía muy convencido—. En fin, el plan es fácil, si queremos que Fugaku y Mikoto, dos personas que no frecuentan los mismos sitios ni tienen un solo amigo en común, se encuentren y estén sentados juntos por al menos quince minutos una vez a la semana la mejor opción es que comencemos a salir —dijo tan rápido que parecía que quería hacerle alusión a su apodo.

Kushina no estuvo segura de que hubiera escuchado correctamente—: Espera, ¿me lo repites?

Y él lo repitió.

—Hay que salir juntos.

**.**

**.**

Minato vio pasar una serie de emociones por el rostro de Kushina, tan claras como el agua de un estanque: la primera fue confusión, porque no entendía cabalmente lo que le estaba pidiendo, la segunda era incredulidad; no creía que le estuvieran haciendo semejante propuesta; la tercera fue asco o, más bien, un rechazo profundo y la última fue una ira desenfrenada.

Él sabía que iba a terminar así por eso la había llevado hasta una parte solitaria de Konoha.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre proponerme semejante idiotez, _dattebane_?! —bramó iracunda.

—Te dije que no te iba a gustar.

Para ser francos, a Minato tampoco le gustaba. Consideraba que su propio plan atentaba contra el razonamiento más inteligente y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero también notaba que tenía sus puntos a favor. Y sus puntos a favor fueron los que le hicieron decidirse por la opción de siquiera proponerlo.

—No es que quiera salir contigo, solo vamos a _pretender_ —volvió a tratar.

Las desventajas eran la cantidad de gente que estaría preguntándole por su nueva relación. Pero eso _ya_ lo estaban haciendo y _ni siquiera _habían comenzado a salir falsamente. Mentirle a todo el mundo, a Mikoto principalmente; dañar su orgullo, tener qué invertir tiempo en un fraude, simplemente salir con alguien que no le gustaba y un largo etcétera.

Pero los pros eran muy atrayentes también. Su principal motivo, por supuesto, era reconciliar a Mikoto con el resto de los portadores del cromosoma Y para que pudiera volver a abrirse a las personas. No necesitaba que terminara en un tórrido romance con la próxima cabeza del clan Uchiha, si Mikoto lograba _entender _bastaba. Luego estaba aquella fascinante forma en la que Kushina había manejado a sus _fans_ aquel día, apenas quejándose, apenas esforzándose. Minato estaba consciente que desde que había comenzado a comer con la kunoichi menos y menos chicas lo molestaban con almuerzos especiales y citas por la noche. Quizá le tenían miedo a Kushina y eso era un punto a favor. Esa tranquilidad era suficiente para que él dijera que sí. También estaba eso de que tanto él como ella eran huérfanos; no hacía falta llevarle a conocer a sus padres para legitimizar aún más la charada.

Además, Kushina no era desagradable. A lo largo de estas semanas le había cogido una especie de cariño. El mismo cariño que se le tiene al perro callejero que te ladra amigablemente todos los días rumbo al trabajo, pero cariño al fin.

—¡Maldita sea, NO! ¡Tengo una reputación qué mantener, _dattebane! _

Ella siguió negando y negando y él dejó que continuará haciéndolo hasta la saciedad, esperando el momento adecuado para utilizar su última carta.

Honestamente, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué se esforzaba tanto.

—Puedo conseguir que hagas misiones _A_. Puede que incluso una _S. _

Sí lo hubiera contado no se lo creerían, pero había dejado a Kushina Uzumaki sin palabras por una vez.

.

.

El plan de Minato era sorpresivamente estúpido y sorpresivamente _lógico_. Ella y él fingirían salir para así llevar a sus respectivos mejores amigos a unas _citas dobles_ con la excusa de querer que _sus personas más importantes_ aprendieran a llevarse bien. Ellos se escaparían en algún momento de la velada alegando que querían pasar más tiempo juntos y sin gente a su alrededor para que Fugaku y Mikoto quedaran irremediablemente solos los dos. Lo mejor de todo era que ella no tenía que tener ninguna clase de contacto físico con Minato, pues eso de ser su novia era solo de título, y que podría contarle a Fugaku el plan, quedando libre de cualquier comentario pretencioso —en su mayoría— por parte del Uchiha. La única ignorante de la situación sería Mikoto. Para cuando tuvieran qué contarle la verdad, esperaban que ella y Fugaku estuvieran _demasiado _enamorados como para molestarse.

Además, la idea de la cita doble podría utilizarse cuantas veces quisieran sin ser demasiado sospechosos como con sus encuentros casuales Así que, si Kushina observaba el cuadro completo, las cosas no estaban _tan_ mal. Sin mencionar que iba a hacer misiones _A_. Las misiones A equivalían a más dinero y más dinero significaba que su sueño de comprar una casa… No, más realista, su sueño de conseguir antes de terminar el año el enganche para su nueva casa estaría un paso más cerca.

Y Kushina, de sangre caliente y decisiones rápidas, lo tuvo claro antes de que cantara el gallo.

Acepto _'ttebane_. Ya tuve un novio falso antes —dijo, recordando a Fugaku—. Tener otro no va a matarme.

Bueno, nadie se había muerto de eso todavía, ¿o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las edades son: Minato, Kushina y Mikoto: 20; Fugaku 24. thanks


	3. Las citas falsas dan asco hasta que se te olvida que es una cita falsa (y estás ebrio)

Fugaku estaba dos cosas: molesto y conmovido. En su fuero interno, no sabía qué debería estar más. Si lo uno y lo otro, pero ¿cómo es que a Kushina se le ocurrió aceptar semejante tontería? ¡Fingir salir con Minato Namikaze! ¡Con él de todas las personas! Ya alguna vez, entre copas, se habían mofado de él solo por puro gusto, quizá brevemente. Y Fugaku no era ingrato; sí, estaba agradecidísimo por toda su cooperación para su plan de juntarle con Mikoto, pero, hombre, eso era digno de un libro malo. Y absurdo. Y fuera de discusión. Seguro había mejores formas, ¿no?

—No puedo creer que accedieras a eso —recriminó a la pelirroja. Estaban en el departamento de él, pequeño, impersonal, sentados en el suelo de la cocina con un paquete de cervezas entre los dos. Kushina había insistido en darle la noticia bomba con algo de alcohol en su sangre.

—No es un mal plan.

—Lo es.

—Bueno, lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero también tiene sus ventajas. Como mis misiones y tus citas. Y sacarme al hokage de encima pidiéndome que me consiga un buen marido. No es que me vaya a casar con Minato, _dattebane_. Pero al menos puede distraerse.

Uchiha no veía ventajas suficientes para menudo despropósito. Él, siendo su mejor amigo y todo, no lo habría hecho por ella. Con toda probabilidad—. ¿De verdad harás eso por mí? —preguntó por vez número catorce. Sí, iba contando. Esperaba que, al llegar a la20, su amiga desistiera.

—Sí. Ya te lo repetí mil veces. Lo haré, así tú podrás ser feliz y comer perdices con Mikoto _'ttebane_. ¿Algún problema?

¿Algún problema? ¿La descarada se atrevía a preguntar si había algún problema? Había muchos problemas, carajo. O sea, ¿cómo pensó siquiera que iba a estar de acuerdo en que ella saliera con Minato por su causa? Vale, él conocía al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Le constaba que era un excelente shinobi, inteligente, brillante, despierto, capaz, habilidoso y un montón de otros adjetivos que le pesaban pronunciar y que, ahora, no venían al caso, porque, el más importante era que el chico era todo respeto con las damas. Por eso mismo no tenía ganas de destriparlo —tanto— cuando lo veía revoloteando cual abeja a la miel con Mikoto. Pero una cosa es que le dejara rondar a Mikoto —derecho de antigüedad, decían— y otra es que le cediera también a Kushina. El orgullo de su clan no le permitía perder dos mujeres ante un mismo rival a pesar de que él sería el más beneficiado y menos afectado de toda la situación.

Fugaku era un hombre celoso, egoísta y tacaño. Lo admitía. De esos que las cosas que son suyas son suyas y no las comparten con nadie más y, aunque Kushina no era ni la consideraba un objeto de su propiedad, sí velaba por su seguridad y se preocupaba por ella. Muchas veces hacían apuestas estúpidas, como esa con Inoichi, pero una cita era cosa de un par de horas y una relación de unas cuantas semanas. Aunque fuera falsa. Dejarla salir con Minato para su propio beneficio era como hacerla de proxeneta.

—Ni hablar, Kushina. Te he dejado hacer muchas cosas estúpidas a lo largo de tu vida y hay un par de las que me arrepiento. Esta no quiero que sea una de ellas.

—Si no estoy haciendo caridad —disidió la chica—. Y te lo estoy ofreciendo a cambio de un favor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con la lengua afilada, sospechando de algo grave.

Kushina sonrió brillantemente. De esas sonrisas grandes, casi animalescas, que mostraban todos los dientes.

—Ya sabes que quiero comprar una casa —él asintió en silencio—. Y, obviamente, no tengo dinero suficiente por más estúpidas misiones B que haga. Entonces pensé: “Kushina, ¿por qué no solicitas el crédito al banco?”. Fui al banco a solicitar ese crédito, pero necesito requisitos para que me lo den y, ya sabes, entre ellos necesito algo así como un padrino de deuda: un aval. Y, bueno, _dattebane_, ya que eres mi mejor amigo y voy a conseguirte esposa, ¿por qué no lo eres tú?

—¿Aval? —repitió, anonadado.

—¡Me he cansado de vivir en ese cuchitril toda mi vida! —exageró. Ella había llegado a Konoha a los siete y había estado viviendo en su mismo apartamento, sola, desde entonces. Ni siquiera porque era la valiosa jinchuriki del Kyuubi la aldea se dignaba a darle mayores comodidades—. Ya he visto unos lugares bonitos y hay uno que me gusta particularmente porque está cerca de Ichiraku.

Fugaku sabía que desde siempre Kushina fantaseaba con una casa amplia, bonita, donde pudiera rodar en el suelo si deseaba. Estaba seguro de que añoraba las comodidades que tenía en su aldea natal. Quizá llevaba más tiempo viviendo en Konoha de lo que jamás vivió en Uzushiogakure y consideraba a la Hoja su hogar, pero una parte de ella siempre, siempre, _siempre_ formaría parte del Remolino.

—¿Estás segura de que pagarás puntual?

—No es que tenga otra opción. Sabes que puedo sacarte dinero, pero un préstamo siempre lo devuelvo.

—Lo sé.

Ambos amigos se quedaron callados unos momentos. Kushina esperaba que Fugaku dijera que sí y Fugaku recordaba los hábitos monetarios de la pelirroja. Sí, ella siempre había sido responsable y calculadora con el dinero. No creía que lo defraudaría en ese sentido.

—Puedo ser tu aval —sentenció—. Cumplirás 21 este año y será tu regalo; me vas a ahorrar buscarte uno de verdad. Pero no apruebo que salgas con Minato Namikaze. No necesitas hacerlo para pedírmelo.

Kushina abrió los ojos como platos. Una expresión adorablemente desconcertada que desencajaba con sus rasgos fieros y exóticos lucía fuera de lugar en su cara. Estaba sorprendida de que no quisiera. Él lo entendía.

—No entiendo —dijo con un tono de voz menos enérgico que el que acostumbraba—. No es como que yo quiera salir con Minato, ya sabes. Lo hago por ti, no por mí. No habrá otra manera de engatusar a Mikoto, por lo que parece.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Kushina —dijo Uchiha con tono de explicación. Algo cansado de que ella no notara lo obvio—. Usarte para mi beneficio de esta manera es un acto rastrero.

—Pero no importa. Quiero hacerlo por ti. A este paso, quedarás más solo que pájaro enjaulado _'ttebane_. No es por el aval, tampoco. Simplemente pensaba que esta sería la mejor manera de proponértelo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Fugaku… ¿quieres salir con Mikoto o no?

—Que quiera no signifi…

—Sí quieres —interrumpió—. Fin de la conversación. Haré el sacrificio por ti. Unos días en lo que tu relación va por buen camino. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ya sé lo que pensamos de Namikaze y, sinceramente, ya he pasado mucho tiempo con él para darme cuenta de que no es mal tipo. No voy a necesitar hacer más de lo que ya estaba haciendo de todos modos. Lo acosé por semanas sólo para que me ayudara.

—Eso es lo raro, ¿sabes? No quería ayudarte, pero al final acabó proponiéndote algo retocido.

—Debe tener sus razones. Si una de esas razones es propasarse conmigo le voy a cortar la mano.

El Uchiha sabía que ella era muy capaz.

—¿Sabes que las mujeres de Konoha te odiarán?

—¡Ya me odian! —señaló—. ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡Y la suya también! Si van a insultarme al menos quiero que sea por algo que les duela de verdad —se carcajeó con su bizarro (en el sentido anglo de la palabra) sentido del humor.

—Si estás dispuesta —se resignó. No quería ser hipócrita tampoco, estaba esperando los beneficios que la relación de su amiga le traería a su vida— no voy a detenerte. Pero en cuanto notes que algo está mal, aléjate de él.

—Por supuesto.

**.**

Minato esperaba a Kushina sentado en una banca con vista privilegiada a los columpios del parque. Se habían quedado de ver el día anterior para comenzar con su plan. Minato sabía que, para engañar a Mikoto, había que engañar también a la aldea y, si bien todos creían que existía una incipiente relación entre él y la chica del Remolino, también estaba seguro de que en el pensamiento colectivo de los aldeanos él estaba saliendo con Mikoto y Kushina con Fugaku. Sólo necesitaban realizar unas cuantas —y ensayadas— muestras de afecto públicas; la gente se encargaría de esparcir los rumores, Mikoto los escucharía y él le oficializaría su nueva y mágica relación con la kunoichi de cabellos rojos.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora acordada, pero, como era su costumbre, él había llegado más temprano de lo esperado. Prefería esperar a hacerle esperar a alguien. Quince minutos después, la chica pareció. No parecía apurada, ni emocionada ni nada. Solamente caminaba a su encuentro. Quizá también deberían haber ensayado las expresiones faciales.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó casualmente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Minato, aunque sabía que no iba a obtener un saludo de ese tipo de vuelta—. ¿Le has dicho a Fugaku?

—Le he dicho, sí.

—¿Ha aceptado? —preguntó el Rayo Amarillo, genuinamente curioso.

—De mala gana, pero lo ha hecho.

Minato se ahorró el "lo sabía", porque decir ese tipo de frases no iba con su personalidad. Naturalmente él no habría aceptado que Mikoto se sacrificara de esa forma por él.

—¿Entonces qué haremos 'ttebane?

—No mucho, en realidad. Con tomarnos de las manos, como habíamos quedado, bastará por hoy.

**.**

Para asegurar el éxito de su plan, obviamente debieron repetir la rutina durante unos cuantos encuentros, cada uno más vomitivo que el anterior, si le preguntaban a ella. Ya había escuchado a la gente cuchicheando sobre si había engañado a Fugaku o si le había bajado el novio a Mikoto. Algunos comentarios eran de muy mal gusto, pero otros eran benignos. De hecho, le gustaron los que afirmaban que era evidente que entre ella y el Uchiha nunca había habido nada ni había posibilidad de haberlo. Eran pocos, pero los apreciaba.

—Hoy te ves hermosa.

Kushina no se ruborizó ni se alarmó por el halago, en su lugar, miró a su alrededor, buscando quién pudo haberlos escuchado. Se encontró con la chica por la que la plantó Inoichi mirando con los ojos salidos casi de sus orbitas y la mandíbula desencajada. Ni siquiera hacía el intento por fingir que miraba hacia otro lugar. No. Tenía los ojos clavados en ellos, como si fueran seres de otro planeta.

—Y tú luces muy guapo —la pelirroja tuvo qué morder su lengua y evitar morir desangrada por ello. Era su cita número cuatro. Dos más y llegaría la hora de la verdad. Se estaba acostumbrando a su papel de novia falsa más rápido de lo que creyó, pues, para empezar, ni siquiera creía que iba a acostumbrarse de ninguna manera.

Uzumaki tomó a Minato por la manga y se dejó guiar por él, como una novia pegajosa. No le gustaba mucho eso de tener que pasear agarrada todo el tiempo, pero eran pequeños sacrificios de unos cuantos minutos que debía hacer. Asimismo, jamás sobrepasarían ese límite. Ambos lo tenían muy claro.

—¿Hoy adónde iremos? Ayer te llevé a un bar, te toca elegir a ti, ya sabes.

—Hoy habrá un concierto; tengo entradas desde hace tres semanas. Pensé ir con Mikoto, pero viajó al interior del país y ni siquiera le gusta la banca que va a tocar. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos?

—No vamos a dejar que se desperdicien —respondió Kushina.

Ya, era oficial. Siempre que Minato elegía lugar, tenía que ser un sitio extremadamente público. Y sí, su objetivo era ser vistos, pero a ella le desagradaban de vez en cuando tantas miradas fijas en ella, como si fuera un bicho. Aunque claro, también le divertía ver cómo aquellas mujeres que babeaban por el Rayo Amarillo la miraban como si estuvieran retorciéndose o muriendo por su propio veneno. Si había que admitir, seguiría saliendo con Minato solamente para seguirlas viendo sufrir.

Llegaron al sitio del concierto: el escenario improvisado y los lugares también. No se podía pedir más de una aldea Ninja. Kushina observó el boleto que le había entregado el chico. No conocía de nada el nombre del grupo. Y de repente sintió curiosidad: ¿qué tipo de música le gustaba a Minato? ¿Qué encajaba con el aprendiz de hokage?¿Música clásica, tal vez? No que ella fuera una ignorante, pero seguramente se aburriría como ostra después de tres canciones seguidas.

—¿Qué tipo de música tocan?

—Espera a escuchar.

Avanzaron en la fila, no muy larga, para poder entrar. La gente no dejaba de empujar. Kushina miró a las personas a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar qué tipo de gente iba allí. Nadie lucía muy formal, por lo que, probablemente, no era ni ópera ni piano. Por lo demás, todos lucían muy normales. Ni muy de negro ni muy de colores brillantes y ropa ostentosa, aunque sí prevalecían los tonos oscuros. ¿Qué iba a escuchar?

Entraron al recinto abriéndose paso entre los lugares, esperando llegar hasta el frente. No había asientos, debían estar de pie. ¿Ahora qué venía? Kushina estaba ansiosa; podía notar que las demás personas lo estaban también, incluso Minato lucía algo desesperado porque comenzara. Kushina comenzó a mecerse sobre sus talones, algo desesperada porque la banda no salía. Era mala esperando, pero no quería quejarse y montar un alboroto al lado de todos esos fans. Tal vez la matarían por ruidosa o así. Estaba en su territorio, mejor no invocar a las bestias que llevaban dentro.

Pasaron más de quince minutos y Kushina ya llevaba dos cervezas encima cuando comenzó. Minato iniciaba su segundo vaso. La música comenzó inmediatamente animada, con esos ritmos que te suben el ánimo solamente con escucharlos. Kushina sonrió emocionada al instante y, después de la primera canción, ya se había enamorado del grupo. ¡Eran tan magníficos! ¿Cómo había podido vivir ignorante de ellos tanto tiempo? Gritó, brincó y agitó las manos como loca. Se tomó otras dos cervezas más y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba ansiosa por treparse al escenario y saludar a alguno de ellos.

—Nos van a sacar, Kushina —dijo Minato a su oído cuando ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo en el mar de gente que se había juntado—. Pidieron a los ninjas que se abstuvieran de utilizar sus habilidades. No volverán si vas y te desapareces con el vocalista con algún ninjutsu.

La Habanera Sangrienta rió un poco, tontamente. La quinta cerveza corría por sus venas y ella estaba ya un poco tonta, pues Kushina era una borracha alegre. Ella siguió brincando y cantando las canciones como si se las supiera, aunque en realidad simplemente tarareaba y movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo, alargando las palabras finales de las frases. Minato tuvo que tomarle la mano para evitar que se desapareciera. Tenían que volver juntos. Ella le sonrió nuevamente cuando él la colocó cerca suyo nuevamente. Se giró ciento ochenta grados y le abrazó de forma amigable, como lo haría con un amigo cercano.

—Gracias por traerme —le dijo con las mejillas arreboladas por causa del alcohol—. No me voy a perder. Lo prometo _'ttebane_ —y, para demostrar su punto, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y alzó la mano para que él la viera. Volvió a reír tontamente y regresó su atención al escenario, divirtiéndose con todos los desconocidos como una niña pequeña.

Tres cervezas más vinieron para cada uno y Minato se hizo la nota mental de evitar que Kushina obtuviera una sola más. Aunque coordinaba sus movimientos correctamente y sus palabras no salían enredadas (no mucho más de lo que lo hacían cuando estaba sobria), hacía estupideces cada tanto, como abrazar al desconocido de al lado y cantar a todo pulmón el coro de la canción en turno en el momento en que ya se lo había aprendido; eso por poner lo menos.

Kushina se alzó de puntitas y tapó con sus manos los ojos de Minato. Con aliento alcohólico y aún sus pies siguiendo en movimiento al ritmo de la música, le preguntó:

—¿Adivina quién soy?

El Rayo Amarillo casi se carcajeó. Sí ya estaba muy tomada, pero, para seguirle la corriente, fingió estar perdido y se quejó porque las luces "se habían apagado" hasta que la pelirroja decidió liberar sus ojos de la prisión de sus manos para jalar sus mejillas, como una tía a sus pequeños sobrinos. Hombre, Kushina estaba loca.

Y Minato pensó que, si hubiera llevado a Mikoto, no podría haberse divertido tanto.

**.**

Fugaku pensó que ya era bastante. Kushina llevaba alrededor de sesenta minutos cantando la misma canción. No podía concentrarse en los informes que llegaban a su mesa. ¿Es que nunca se iba a callar?

—Cierra el pico.

—Oh, Fugaku. No seas amargado —y volvió a cantar otra vez.

Uchiha rodó los ojos y le quitó el lapicero con el que estaba rayando su bloc de notas. Ya iba siendo hora de correrla. Solamente entorpecía su trabajo y no planeaba quedarse horas extras en la estación.

—¿A qué has venido?

Súbitamente, la Habanera Sangrienta dejó de cantar. Anda, ¿ahora tenía que tener un propósito para visitar a Fugaku? ¿Es que su dulce y fresca presencia no lo reconfortaba? ¿Ahora tenían ese tipo de relación? ¡Ni porque ella estaba fingiendo por su culpa! ¡Qué hombre tan cruel era!

—Quería verte, ya sabes. Cancelaron mi misión de este miércoles y quería recordar que existen cosas peores en el mundo; tu cara, por ejemplo 'ttebane —se burló. Fugaku frunció el ceño y notó de soslayo como algunos de sus parientes y compañero de trabajo se reían bajito del comentario de la pelirroja.

—Márchate. No tengo tu tiempo —dijo con el mejor tono desdeñoso que poseía. Claro que Kushina no se amedrentaría por ello ni nada por el estilo. Fugaku solamente quería demostrarle a sus compañeros policías que aún podía dar miedo; y mucho.

—Bien, bien. Me voy. Pero —lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro— mañana a las ocho en el Da Noi. Ya sabes para qué —y desapareció como un susurro.

Minato ya le había contado a Mikoto y era hora de poner en acción el primer encuentro formal entre la próxima pareja del año.


	4. En las citas dobles siempre hay alguien que se quiere ir pronto

Kushina estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Bueno, no muerta, agonizante por lo menos. Había estado fresca como una lechuga hasta que se quedó sin fideos instantáneos y tuvo que ir al súper a comprar más de sus preciados fideos instantáneos. Había estado jugando con su carrito de la compra un rato hasta que se decidió a ir a pagar. Fue cuando encontró en los siempre amigables anaqueles al lado de la caja al mal convertido en una publicación quincenal, portada a colores y chismes de figuras públicas del País de Fuego. Había un artículo acerca de moda y _citas_, y ella, en su torpe ingenuidad, le había echado un vistazo mientras esperaba a que le tocara pagar sus comestibles. Ese había sido el mayor error de su vida, pues la hizo entrar en pánico.

No estando segura de si era un estado mental pasajero, Kushina compró la publicación y se marchó a su casa cuatro niveles menos feliz que cuando entró al supermercado. Se leyó de cabo a rabo la biblia adolescente en un lapso de dos horas al llegar a su sintió algo estafada y el miedo corrió por sus venas: pudo haber cometido más de treinta errores el día siguiente si no hubiera tomado la maldita revista de los anaqueles cuando fue al supermercado; errores que Mikoto notaría inmediatamente disparando ese sexto sentido que Kushina, como mujer —y persona—, tenía subdesarrollado.

La publicación —cuyo nombre era _Teenage Dream—_ contenía un especial sobre citas, primeras citas, citas fallidas y encuentros con tus suegros que ella pensó _útiles_. Mikoto no era su suegra, pero trataba de darle una impresión creíble de su relación con Minato y todavía una mejor como amiga de Fugaku. Haría cualquier cosa para que no le volvieran a pegar chicle en el cabello.

Los artículos estaban llenos de fotografías y frases apocalípticas que le provocaron muchas muecas de desagrado e incredulidad. Desde el vestuario y el maquillaje, pasando por la forma de hablar y caminar, para culminar con la manera de comer. Si fuera una cita como la que tuvo con Inoichi —o más bien, como la que no tuvo—, ella hubiera actuado como siempre. Sin embargo, esto era algo así como Seguridad Nacional y Kushina se tomaba las cosas con mucho profesionalismo. Evitar que Fugaku se quedara solterón para el resto de su vida era, para ella, tan importante como una misión Clase A.

Por eso, por el resto del día, _Teenage Dream_ fue tanto como la madre y la archienemiga de Kushina que sintió la necesidad de clonarse solo para tener las manos suficientes para preparar todo para el próximo día. Había sacado del fondo de su armario un vestido que la había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños su antigua maestra de equipo genin y que jamás pensó que utilizaría en su vida; solo esperaba que cumpliera con los estándares que mencionaba la revsta, porque ella no tenía mucha idea de eso _—"Tu atuendo debe ser lo suficientemente formal para conocer a los padres de tu pareja, pero también debe lucir lo suficientemente casual para que no parezca que te estás sobreesforzando_"—. En lo que sí había tenido qué invertir fue en unos zapatos que combinaran con su atuendo y quiso echarse a llorar cuando notó que, aparte de no saber nada sobre maquillaje, no tenía nada más que un labial —que ella consideraba _rosa_— en casa.

Con toda la preocupación que estaba sintiendo parecía que la interesada en la cita era ella y no Fugaku. Lo único que la consolaba era que, al menos, él debía estar más nervioso, ansioso y desesperado que ella. Saber que Fugaku era más merecidamente infeliz que ella la aliviaba un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para no morderse las uñas.

.

.

Minato no había tenido el valor de ver a Mikoto desde que le había dicho, días atrás, que le gustaría que conociera a su novia. Mikoto había estado _ofendida_, en sus propias palabras, porque, parafraseándola, su supuesto mejor amigo había estado coqueteando constantemente con una chica sin habérselo mencionado siquiera una vez, siendo que ella, a su manera, se lo había preguntado.

No era solo eso, sino que la expresión de su amiga se había vuelto más funesta cuando le había dado el nombre de la afortunada. Mikoto ya había demostrado tener mala actitud para con Kushina debido a su cercana amistad con Fugaku, pero saberla su novia lo había empeorado todo. Francamente, Minato había creído como un idiota que sería justamente lo contrario, que su amiga se volvería más receptiva a la otra kunoichi y que aceptaría siquiera entablar una conversación con Fugaku en algún momento del futuro —esa era, después de todo, la finalidad de aquella charada—, pero después de murmurar una excusa falsa se había marchado de la casa de Minato y eso fue lo peor.

Claramente, Namikaze ya había considerado de antemano que estar en una relación fingida era contraproducente, que no era la idea más brillante en su carrera y que, a largo plazo, la mentira no sería sostenible. Esperaba que, cuando se destapara el pastel, Mikoto aceptara seguir siendo su amiga y entendiera las razones por las que le mintió, pero ahora veía oscuro el panorama. Si se molestaba sólo por una invitación a una cita doble ¿qué le aseguraría que le perdonaría cuando le admitiera que él jamás estuvo saliendo con la pelirroja?

Envidió a Kushina por un momento, asegurándose que ella la tenía más fácil. Y rogó porque Uchiha Fugaku hiciera un excelente trabajo mañana por la noche.

.

.

No le sorprendió, pero le dolió notar que su esfuerzo de dos horas era un fracaso. Un total y completo fracaso. Se había despertado temprano con el fin de prepararse para la cita de la tarde, pero, caray, nada salía como esperaba. Y no porque lloviera, amaneciera calva o alguna ocurrencia de esas. Sino porque una revista no hace al maestro, y Kushina de maquillaje sabía menos que nada, así que su plan de "sé la chica perfecta" había fallado miserablemente, incluso antes de iniciar y eso era patético. El maquillaje lo había sacado de una _herencia_ que Mito Uzumaki le había dejado al fallecer y que seguro ya había expirado, pero, si funcionaba, ella iba a sacrificar la salud de su piel por una noche. Al final no había sabido aplicar nada ni combinar nada que acabó tirando todo al suelo en un arranque de ira y desesperación. Empero, sabiendo que no podía arruinar la gran oportunidad de oro de su mejor amigo, Kushina se tragó la dignidad que todavía ostentaba y, recién bañada, fue con su vecina del primer piso: una mujer algo gruñona que tenía dos hijos y un marido comerciante, ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizá Kushina no sabía qué era verse bien para impresionar a alguien como Mikoto, pero sabía que Mariko, como se llamaba la mujer, sí que lo haría.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte, Kushina? —dijo Mariko comiendo una paleta de cereza con una actitud muy arrogante, como en un cliché de pandilleras.

—Oh, vamos, señora Mariko. ¿No me diga que aún está enojada porque rompí su puerta el verano pasado?

—¡¿Enojada por la puerta?! ¡¿Siquiera sabes lo que hiciste ese verano?! —reclamó la mujer con mirada de fuego, muy, muy alterada—. ¡Casi arruinas mi matrimonio!

—¡No es mi culpa que usted grite como cerdo en el matadero cuando hace _eso_ con su esposo _'ttebane_! ¡Debería agradecer que tiene una vecina que saltará en su ayuda si algún día tiene problemas! —chilló Kushina con un ligero sonrojo. Ella sinceramente había creído que la mujer estaba en peligro y… pues peligro no era. Solamente había querido salvarla cuando derribó la puerta con una patada, kunai en mano.

—Jamás me convencerás de esa manera —dictaminó la otra, recuperando la compostura.

—¡Pero si no le costará nada!

Mariko suspiró cansada. Kushina sabía que, a pesar del accidente de la puerta, su vecina no le odiaba y tenía una debilidad por ella y sus caras de cachorrito apaleado. Y ella había estado usando una todo el tiempo.

—Convénceme.

—¿Le comparé un tazón de ramen? —negoció. La verdad no estaba segura de que funcionara. Amaba el ramen, pero no todos eran como ella.

—Ofrece algo mejor.

—¿Cinco tazones de ramen?

Mariko sintió que una vena palpitaba en su frente.

—Algo que no sea ramen, Kushina.

—¡No le voy a dar dinero!

—No dinero. Algo que me beneficie.

—¿Quiere que mate a alguien por usted?

—¡No! —chilló la mujer, escandalizada.

—No se apene, cuando yo estoy de mal humor a veces también pienso así.

La mujer le frunció el ceño.

—Deja tus tonterías. Con que cuides a mis hijos me basta.

—Pues debió haberlo dicho antes. ¿Cuándo será?

—El próximo mes es mi aniversario de bodas. Quiero que los vigiles cuatro días.

—¡¿Cuatro días?! —repitió Kushina, escandalizada—. ¡Madre desnaturalizada! ¿Por qué no piensa en mí? ¡Acepto dos!

—Que sean tres días.

—Dos días y la comida corre por mi cuenta 'ttebane. No más.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente. Kushina tenía una indiscreción en la punta de la lengua y no estaba segura de poder contenerse. Se restregó las manos contra su regazo y puso una mirada tímida. Miró al suelo, luego a Mariko y luego…

—¿Quiere vacaciones para hacer _eso_ con su esposo? —…explotó.

—Mejor cállate antes de que cambie de opinión.

.

.

Midori y Mazuo, los hijos de Mariko y mellizos de seis años de edad, miraban a Kushina fijamente como si fuera un ser venido de otro planeta. Un alien o, tal vez, un monstruo salido de alguno de sus videojuegos. Su madre había hecho milagros con ella finalizando siete minutos de la hora en la que supuestamente Fugaku pasaría por la pelirroja a su apartamento.

Su cara se veía, por decirlo de alguna manera, como la de una mujer clásica: suave, delicada, casi dulce y, también, casi gentil. La clave estaba en el _casi. _Su belleza natural —la que Mariko, con mucho pesar, le había asegurado que poseía— había sido resaltada de una manera casual, con el cabello atado en un moño sencillo con algunos mechones sueltos, para combinar con su naturaleza. Verla bien arreglada y con su vestido puesto —de organza, blanco, hasta la rodilla, con volantes y un moño en tono gris que rodeaba y acentuaba el área de la cintura—casi le saca lágrimas a Mariko. ¡Había logrado convertir a una bestia salvaje en una hermosa hada!

—Te ves hermosa. Tu hombre se quedará sin habla —Kushina hizo una mueca desinteresada y alzó los hombros para dar énfasis a lo poco que le importaba ese hecho e, inmediatamente, fue reprendida por su vecina. Mariko, por supuesto, sabía sin que ella le hubiera dicho que salía con Namikaze Minato, a lo que había asumido sabiamente que estaba esforzándose para verse con él esa noche!—. ¡No, no puedes hacer esos gestos con esa cara y ese vestido! —reprendió la mujer—. Y tampoco, por ningún motivo, puedes usar ese "dattebane" que tanto usas como muletilla. Arruinarías tu imagen.

Uzumaki hizo una cara de desesperación profunda, probablemente la última que podría hacer por el resto del día.

.

.

Kushina golpeó la mejilla de Fugaku tan suavemente como pudo por tercera vez. Ya, estaba bien que no podía hacer sus usuales ataques mientras estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera darle a su mejor amigo su merecido por ser tan hostigante. Vale, ella jamás se había arreglado con tanto esfuerzo ni una sola vez en su vida, pero no era para que el hombre se pusiera a mirarla como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? No tengo permitido arrancarte los ojos porque mancharía mi ropa _'ttebane_ —Kushina se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Mierda, había dicho 'ttebane. Se suponía que ya no podía hacer tal cosa, ahora mismo era _la nuera perfecta_.

—¿Puedes repetirme tú por qué te has puesto de esa forma?

Kushina suspiró. Creyó que Fugaku entendería.

—Para impresionar a Mikoto, obviamente.

—¿Por qué debes impresionarla tú?

—Porque quiero ser su amiga. ¿No puedo ser amiga de la que será tu esposa algún día? Estoy cansada de que tus novias me odien.

Fugaku asintió quedamente y siguieron caminando. El restaurante no estaba en esa ruta y su amigo se lo hizo saber.

—¿Por qué vamos directo hacia el edificio del Hokage?

—Simple: necesito hablar con él.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi fumaba de su pipa apaciblemente sentado sobre su enorme y cómoda silla de líder de la aldea. El humillo que arrojaba ya había invadido la habitación. Siendo el hokage debería estar trabajando, pero a él le gustaba relajarse cuando ya iba a finalizar el día. Al cabo que había mucha vida para seguir leyendo y firmando documentos, ni que fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando dos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, no tuvo más remedio que bajar los pies y fingir que leía arduamente uno de los informes ANBU que estaban apilados en su escritorio. Después de dar el permiso de entrada, se sorprendió al ver a cierta kunoichi pelirroja vestida como… como la nueva novia de Inoichi lo haría en un día cualquiera.

—¿Qué sucede, Kushina? —preguntó con doble sentido y tratando no ofenderla. Ella sonrió gentilmente (¡gentilmente!) e hizo una reverencia corta.

—Solamente pasaba por aquí, señor —dijo con voz firme, como un soldado bien entrenado, tono que contrastaba con su apariencia actual—. Necesito que me dé la orden de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Así podré concentrarme mejor en mi misión.

Sarutobi hizo una mueca confundida. ¿Kushina se estaba drogando? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Quién le pasaba la hierba?

—¿Qué misión?

—Por favor, sólo dé la orden.

El Tercer Hokage dijo, como si supiera de qué hablaba, que se podía retirar. Que esperaba que no hubiera fallos en la misión y que tenía puesta su confianza en ella. Quiso no especular mucho —ya se enteraría, siempre se acababa esperando—, pues tenía más ganas de seguirse haciendo el tonto la hora que faltaba antes de que acabara su jornada laboral.

—Gracias, señor —y con otro saludo, Kushina se retiró.

.

.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho allá adentro?

—Nada. Me preparaba mentalmente para lo que viene —respondió.

.

.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Ya. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Acababa de poner un pie en el restaurante y ahora no podía retroceder el tiempo. La pelirroja respiró hondo, más hondo todavía y luego exhaló. Todo lo que quedaba de la vieja Kushina se había desvanecido junto a ese dióxido de carbono que acababa de expulsar. Siguió caminando, lo más segura que pudo de la mano de Fugaku, buscando con la mirada en qué mesa se encontrarían Minato y Mikoto. Ambos amigos caminaron en dirección a la mesa con la mejor vista a la terraza del restaurante, despacio, hasta llegar frente al otro par de amigos.

—Buena tarde —saludó Mikoto, levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Minato. Su voz no denotaba nada aparte de cortesía.

Las cuatro personas se acercaron para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Mikoto saludó cálidamente, con tranquilidad, a Kushina. Como si no le hubiera estado haciendo desaires durante todo el mes. Lo mismo con Fugaku, pero su sonrisa se le congeló por unos segundos cuando el susodicho entorpeció al ella darle la mano.

—Bonito vestido, Kushina.

—Gracias. Fue un regalo.

Minato notó inmediatamente cómo Mikoto le echaba una mirada de reojo, como esperando su reacción. Muy bien, la farsa comenzaba definitivamente allí.

—Para mí siempre se ve bien.

_"Aunque te mueras de los nervios, no olvides sonreír. A nadie le simpatiza una chica con cara de pocos amigos",_ recordó la revista.

Kushina soltó una risilla que pretendía imitar las que oía hacer las mujeres aristócratas en las películas y giró sobre sí misma graciosamente para que la vieran bien.

—Me he puesto este vestido pensando absolutamente en esta noche —más bien en Mikoto 'ttebane.

La pareja se sentó uno al lado del otro. La chica de cabello negro no mostró interés en Kushina ni en Fugaku, se concentró en escudriñar el menú que ofrecía el restaurante. Cuando todos decidieron qué iban a pedir, Minato llamó al mesero a los pocos minutos para que tomara su orden.

_"No comas demasiado. A los hombres no les gustan las tragonas"._

—Salmón en salsa de puerros y piñones para mí —pidió Kushina de última, lo que creyó que sería una elección ligera. Maldición, ella deseaba comer más. Mucho más. Torres y torres de carne y jamón, y más carne. Y mucho ramen. Las reservas para todo un ejército en ramen. Esa ridícula y minúscula porción ordenada no llenaría su estómago insaciable.

Nada más el mesero irse, Mikoto cambió su cara de póker y mostró abierto interés en la pareja de su mejor amigo. Más bien en ambos, pues, por la forma en que miraba, aunque no quisiera dejar entrever sus sentimientos, se notaba que no confiaba en ellos. Bueno, en ella, principalmente. Iba a comenzar el interrogatorio. Claro, muy a la manera de Mikoto.

—Dime, Kushina. ¿Qué piensas acerca del sistema ninja?

La pelirroja se quedó en ascuas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¿Mikoto no debería estar preguntando acerca de su color favorito, cómo se conocieron ella y Minato, qué opinaba de su mejor amigo o algo de ese estilo?

_"Tu suegra te atacará con preguntas que no sabrás cómo contestar porque ¡es tu suegra!, quiere desacreditarte frente a su retoño porque nunca habrá nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Lo importante es que estés calmada y respondas lo mejor que puedas. Recuerda: si no puedes ganar, confunde"._

—Me parece —dijo, no muy segura. ¿Qué era lo más correcto decir? Ella estaba contenta con el sistema siempre y cuando le dieran misiones interesantes, pero claro, ésa no sería una respuesta correcta frente a Mikoto, así que su única opción era lanzar un comentario que había escuchado decir a unos jounin veteranos—… que es imperativo prestar atención a la propuesta de Tsunade Senju; debería incluirse un ninja médico en cada escuadrón ninja. Las bajas se reducirían considerablemente si esta opción se pone en práctica.

Mikoto pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿Entonces te interesa el Ninjutsu Médico?

—No… —titubeó—. Quiero decir, no tengo habilidades para ello, así que solamente he aprendido los primeros auxilios como todos en la academia. Estoy especializada en el fuuinjutsu, como todos los Uzumaki.

Ahí, al hacer ése comentario, fue cuando Kushina se debió haber dado cuenta del detallito más importante de la velada. Ése que había olvidado y que, fácilmente, arruinaría toda su farsa. Pero, venga, Mikoto lo había notado desde el principio. Ya todo estaba perdido desde el momento en que la vio.

—No me parecen el tipo de preguntas que debas hacer esta noche, Mikoto. No estamos en una charla política —intercedió Namikaze, tratando de calmar a su amiga. Ella peleó un _poco (“Creí que, siendo tu novia, debería de interesarse en los mismos temas que tú. ¿O es que no han hablado de eso?”)_, pero permaneció callada. Kushina le agradeció con la mirada. Minato, con sus ojos azules como el cielo, aceptó su agradecimiento.

Por debajo de la mesa, Kushina pateó a Fugaku. ¡Era hora de que hablara! Pero, en su lugar, su amigo se ocupó bebiendo un vaso de agua.

—Nunca había estado en este restaurante. La terraza es preciosa —dijo Kushina solo por decir algo verdadero en toda la noche.

—Gracias, sabía que te gustaría —respondió Minato.

_"Frente a sus padres, no debes de estar encima de él. A ellos no les gusta que te comas a su hijo de postre. Sin embargo, también debes mostrar que lo quieres o ellos pensarán que se ha enamorado de una piedra"._

Uzumaki posó su mano sobre la de Minato, que tenía sobre la mesa en primera fila para que Mikoto viera. Trataba de parecer halagada por las palabras de su falso amante.

—Y, dime, Mikoto —ahora era el turno de Kushina de atacar ya que, si no lo hacía ella, Fugaku jamás hablaría. Hasta parecía que se había puesto un cierre en la boca y encogido en su asiento. Como un niño en una charla de adultos—, ¿estás molesta porque me he llevado de tu lado a Minato?

Las náuseas le reptaron a Kushina por la garganta. ¡Había repetido un comentario idiota que le había escuchado a una exnovia de Fugaku! ¡Tonta de ella!

—Minato no me pertenece, Kushina —respondió con tranquilidad—. Ni a nadie. Me parece erróneo decir que una persona le pertenece a otra.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Ella estaba de acuerdo, había sido un desliz de su parte. ¿Podría la tierra tragársela?

—Por supuesto que no me refería en sentido de pertenencia —sonrisa falsa aquí—. Quiero decir, debes estar triste porque no ves a Minato tanto como antes.

—No lo veo tanto como antes, pero Minato sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No nos vamos a separar por unos días sin vernos.

¡Bang! Disparo mortal de Mikoto.

—Entiendo. Fugaku opina lo mismo que tú —“_Ya va siendo puñetera hora de que digas algo, Fugaku idiota 'ttebane”._

—Sí… sí… eso —dijo simplemente y se apresuró a beber de su vaso de agua otra vez. Su voz sonaba tan aguda como el canto de un grillo. Estaba nervioso. Nervioso como nunca antes. Tan nervioso que, si fuera un niño sin control de esfínteres, se hubiera cagado allí mismo.

—¿Saben? No lo había dicho en voz alta antes por temor a ofenderlos, pero realmente son una pareja extraña. Quiero decir, ¿El Rayo Amarillo y la Habanera Sangrienta? Los apodos parecen antagónicos.

¡Doble bang!

Kushina enrojeció visiblemente al escuchar la mención de su apodo. Antaño estuvo orgullosa de él (¡mueran, bastardos, 'ttebane!), pero ahora, sentada en esa mesa esperando a que su puñetera comida apareciera para salvarle el pellejo, sonaba tan malo como condones usados en la papelera de su cuarto encontrados por su ficticio padre.

Esa fue la segunda oportunidad de Kushina para notar que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Que si quería ganarse a Mikoto, que les creyera y fuera su amiga, estaba aplicando una mala estrategia. Lástima que estaba tan metida en su actuación que se negaba a ver la realidad. La constante más importante de su ecuación.

—Yo…

—Siempre admiré eso de ti —completó Mikoto; sinceridad en sus palabras—. Demuestras tu fuerza e incluso conseguiste una buena reputación por ello. Que las chicas no somos solamente adornos para los chicos, esposas que preparan comida y crían a los hijos mientras esperan a su hombre. Tú eliminaste ese estereotipo de ti y le diste tu voz a otras kunoichis.

¡Bang, bang, bang!

Mikoto 3 – 0 Kushina

La pobre, desde el momento que puso un pie en el restaurante con ese vestido y esa actitud, no había tenido una sola oportunidad contra la gran Mikoto; porque la gran Mikoto era inteligente, con un sexto sentido súper desarrollado y había notado, desde que Minato le habló de Kushina, que había algo raro allí. Que ella había estado un tiempo diciéndole que se consiguiera una buena chica, una que valiera la pena; y él había rechazado la oferta por mucho tiempo; que se habían encontrado muy casualmente algunas ocasiones antes y ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente interesado en el otro, que recién había hablado de Minato sobre eso y él le había asegurado molesto, apático, que no tenía ninguna relación con una mujer para que, de buenas a primeras, le quisiera presentar oficialmente a su nueva y flamante novia: Kushina Uzumaki, ex compañera de academia, la Habanera Sangrienta, con la que compartió aula tres y de la que sabía, si bien no todo, lo suficiente para conocer su personalidad y de la que se hablaba en el pueblo como si fuera una celebridad.

Kushina no se perdió la mirada despectiva que dirigió Mikoto a Fugaku durante una fracción de segundo. Probablemente era involuntaria, pero aun así había estado. Y la pelirroja entendió todo allí: a Mikoto no le agradaba Fugaku y probablemente nunca le agradaría. Y no podían culparla, el hombre trabajaba en la estación de policías, como todos los Uchiha, lugar donde no había una sola alma femenina merodeando las habitaciones. Ni siquiera de señora de la limpieza. La organización era un criadero de machos alfa que dejaban a sus mujeres en casa, cuidando a los hijos. Porque no importaba qué tan impresionante fuera el sharingan o el cerebro de los miembros del clan, tarde o temprano las mujeres serían desposadas y dejadas en casa, ocupadas limpiando pisos, haciendo de comer y realizando las compras. Y eso era degradación a los ojos de Mikoto, una que ella nunca aceptaría porque solo afianzaba su idea de que los hombres eran _basura_.

Pero, ¡hey!, menos mal, la cena acababa de llegar.

.

.

Mikoto se había cansado de enviar sutiles señales a Kushina —y a Minato—, informándole que estaba cansada de su farsa, tan pronto como la cena se presentó frente a ellos. Desenmascararlos esa noche ya no era su prioridad, ahora quería saber cuán lejos llegarían con sus comentarios de romance forzado y averiguar por qué montaban el teatro, así que calmó sus ánimos y comió calmadamente, en silencio, el resto de la noche. Se guardó todas las preguntas comprometedoras y se tragó el cuento de su relación idílica, así como la risa tonta de Kushina y las palabras empalagosas de Minato. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba allí, era la manera en que Uchiha la acosaba. A cada tanto le enviaba miradas insistentes y luego trataba de ocultarlas atragantándose de comida. Tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y ella no solía tener esos arranques de ira _física_. Minato le daba clases de autocontrol a fin de mes para algo.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo al terminar de comer. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y perdió su mirada en la bella vista que ofrecía el edificio, esperando a que los demás finalizaran. Un plan se estaba formando parcialmente en su cabeza.

Atrapó a Kushina lanzarle una mirada de auxilio a Minato. Eso bastó para que se pusieran de acuerdo para _algo_, pero ella ya iba un paso delante de ellos.

—¿Por qué no se marchan? —los vio sorprendeser—. Deben estar deseando poder estar solos. Yo me quedaré aquí con Fugaku un rato más, disfrutando de la vista.

Minato y Kushina, sonriéndose, salieron del lugar con la falsa sensación de que la noche había ido de maravilla. Claro, antes el caballero pagó la cena.

Pero Mikoto lo había hecho a propósito, no porque hubiera tenido un repentino flechazo con el ineteresantísimo Fugaku —el hombre había hablado alrededor de treinta palabras en toda la noche y la mayoría de ellas habían sido utilizadas para ordenar su comida—, sino porque ya sabía qué hacer para averiguar el problema que tenía frente a sí.

Si su mejor amigo le estaba mintiendo, él llevaría la situación actual hasta las últimas consecuencias, cuando no quedara otra opción más que revelarlo todo. Si no le había dicho antes por qué había planeado tal pantomima merecía que lo acorralara. Así que solamente necesitaba atacar al eslabón más débil de la cadena: Fugaku.

De él sabía relativamente poco: que era un duro y temible policía Uchiha. La descripción no encajaba muy bien con el hombre tímido y torpe que se había presentado esa noche frente a ella, pero así era mejor. Podría manipularlo más fácilmente para hacerle cantar la verdad como a un pajarito. Si él estaba al tanto de las razones de aquellos dos, por supuesto, todo iba a ser pan comido. Si no… bueno, sería un aliado para la causa.


	5. Las citas ideales varían dependiendo de cada pareja

Minato y Kushina salieron cogidos de la mano del lugar. Sonrisas falsas pintadas en sus caras. Falsa felicidad y falsa miel. Falso amor y falsa relación. Lo único que no había sido falso allí era su deseo porque todo hubiera marchado conforme al plan y largarse de una vez. Caminaron en silencio, guardándose las palabras hasta que, por fin, pudieran doblar una esquina y se soltaron. No lo hicieron como si sus manos quemaran, sino porque simplemente ya no era necesario tener los dedos entrelazados.

Uzumaki soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se puso una mano en el pecho. ¡Eso había estado cerca! Creía que iba a morir en esa silla, taladrada por las palabras y miradas de Mikoto. Hasta había pedido, en algún momento de la noche, que las velas que decoraban el restaurante incendiaran los manteles… y el resto del lugar, para variar.

—Creí que seríamos atrapados.

—Y que lo digas 'ttebane.

Minato estrechó los ojos unos instantes en reconocimiento. Kushina había vuelto a ser Kushina. No había mayor prueba que su muletilla aparecer de nuevo. Sinceramente se había asustado un poco por las decisiones de la chica a lo largo de la noche. Las palabras, los gestos, las miradas… el exceso de contacto físico con ella. Era aliviador saber que había vuelto a sus cabales y que había estado tan incómoda como él.

—Estoy hecha polvo. Como si el monte de los Hokage se hubiera derrumbado encima de mí. Como si me hubieran puesto a archivar informes como castigo todo el día. Como si se hubieran acabado las reservas de ramen del mundo… como… bueno, simplemente me siento fatal.

El rubio se sentía igual, así que se limitó a asentir. Tenía ganas de despejarse de lo ocurrido y estaba segura de que ella se sentiría de la misma forma.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más?

—Vamos. Estoy fastidiada de estar sentada en esa silla. Siento como si el culo se me hubiera puesto plano, dattebane. Tengo una idea. Solamente sígueme.

.

.

—Fugaku —Mikoto sonó sospechosamente casual—, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?

Él asintió, luego vio la desesperación en su rostro. Probablemente pensaba que estaba mudo. Todo lo que hacía era asentir sumisamente o decir monosílabos. ¿Mikoto recordaría su voz?

—¿Cómo es el trabajo en la estación de policía? ¿Te gusta?

Uno, dos, tres… ocho segundos se tardó la respuesta en aparecer. ¡Pero si esa había sido una pregunta fácil! Lamentaba que su cerebro se encontrara en tal caos. Estaba dejando la peor impresión posible.

—Me agra-agrada ser un policía.

Genial. Ahora tartamudeaba.

—Oh, ¿hay muchos delincuentes por ahí en estos días?

Esta vez fue menos tiempo lo que tardó en contestar, pero su charla continuaba siendo decepcionante.

—Alborotadores principalmente.

—Ah… —cambió de tema con presteza—. ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Kushina?

Fugaku luchó para no estar nervioso. Era su oportunidad dorada, se dijo. Estaba con Mikoto. Como en una cita en un restaurante elegante con una vista preciosa. No podía desaprovechar lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó a Kushina construir.

—Desde los once. Ella-ella me golpeó.

—¿Te golpeó? Vaya manera de comenzar una amistad.

—Sí —Uchiha comenzó a sentir comodidad, pero aún sentía cómo le sudaban las manos al empuñar el cuchillo. Sí, el plan era que comiera lento inicialmente, pero él no lo había hecho por la estrategia, sino porque le temblaban tanto los dedos que no podía comer propiamente si no lo hacía con sumo cuidado, poniendo toda su concentración en ello. Era el único que no había terminado aún sus alimentos. Y él no quería parecer torpe frente al objeto de su afecto. Heriría su orgullo de hombre. Aunque ya lo había herido incontables veces en cuestión de minutos—. Me confundió con mi primo. Él le había llamado tomate.

—Oh, recuerdo que se ponía muy salvaje cuando éramos niñas. Se metían mucho con ella después de clases. Pero ella siempre ganaba. Admirable.

Así fue como inició su conversación…

Sobre Kushina.

.

.

El Rayo Amarillo esperaba que Kushina saliera del comercio al cual le había prohibido la entrada. Era una tienda cerca del lugar donde había sido el concierto del otro día, así que habían tenido que caminar un buen rato antes de llegar, pues el restaurante había estado a, por lo menos, kilómetro y medio de ese lugar, y la chica seguía en tacones y vestido. Saltar por los tejados y dejar que se le viera la ropa interior no era algo que pudiera hacer, como le había aclarado minutos atrás.

—_Mi-na-to_ —canturreó Uzumaki lentamente, muy cerca de su cara. Había estado un pelín distraído y le había cogido por sorpresa, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella sonrió con todos los dientes y se alejó un paso de él sin darle tiempo para defenderse atacando con una enorme cantidad de espuma que fue arrojada directo a su cara. Ella rió en voz alta y él tuvo que limpiarse el jabón de los ojos para evitar perder la vista. Cuando su visión dejó de ser borrosa y llorosa, Kushina le sacó la lengua de manera burlona y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, en dirección al monumento Hokage.

¡Eso era una declaración de Guerra!

Así que Minato no tuvo más remedio que sacar su cartera, ir a la tienda (¡un local de bromas!) y comprar dos latas de espuma.

¡Quería venganza!

No le costó mucho trabajo alcanzar a la chica, ella no podía correr apropiadamente en tacones. Le vació una lata en la cabeza en menos de treinta segundos. El que ríe al último ríe mejor. Pero ese momento no era el último y Kushina contraatacó rociando sobre sus pantalones caros y volviendo a huir como la criminal que era. Él la siguió, atreviéndose a crearle una cola de conejo sobre el vestido. Ella chilló sorprendida y lo hizo tragar espuma.

—¿Sabe buena, cierto? —se burló antes de escapar una vez más. Cosa inútil porque él era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y ella estaba en tacones.

Minato le roció con presteza medio bote de espuma durante los próximos cinco minutos y ella alcanzó a garabatear una enorme K en el pecho y espalda de él.

—Oh, sí. Soy Kushina —y fingió acomodarse un sombrero que no poseía, como había visto en una película extranjera.

Namikaze corrió a alcanzarla nuevamente. Parecía que jugaban al "corre que te atrapo" una y otra vez. Ya habían llegado, para esos momentos, al pie del monumento Hokage, en las escaleras infinitas para ascender a la montaña donde, a su alrededor, había pasto, y a la joven le dificultaba aún más eso de correr, así que terminó quitándose los tacones tan rápido como pudo. Pero sus pies resintieron aquellas horas parada sobre esas agujas de diez centímetros y se sintió caer, así que terminó huyendo del Rayo Amarillo a gatas, por lo menos unos cuantos metros.

—Ya. Ya. ¡Me rindo 'ttebane!

Y él le creyó tontamente, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. Ella fingió aceptarla y vació el resto de su lata en sus zapatos, que también eran caros. Pero, vamos, su vestido y maquillaje también habían sido caros incluso si ella no los había comprado. Ahora estaban a mano.

Lanzó su vacía lata a unos metros de allí, muy lejos de ella. Estaba desarmada y no era honorable atacarla así.

—Paz —pidió y él, con su sentido del honor, se la concedió.

—¿Esta es tu idea para despejarte?

—¿Sabes? —lo ignoró—. Siempre me he preguntado qué se siente tener barba. ¿Pica o algo así dattebane?

—Puedes averiguarlo por ti misma.

Con precisión, Minato dibujó barba y bigote en la limpia cara de Kushina con los restos de espuma que poseía su lata. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, parpadeando confundida.

—¿Tienes un espejo contigo?

Uzumaki iba a gritarle "¿para que querría yo un puñetero espejo?", pero recordó que, esa noche dentro de su cartera efectivamente había uno. Lo sacó sin mayor ceremonia y se echó un vistazo. ¡Vaya…!

—¡Parezco Santa Claus! —bromeó con su propia imagen, de buen humor. Él se rió con ella—. ¿Qué hora será? —preguntó.

Minato le dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera.

—Más de las diez de la noche.

—No es que sea muy tarde —razonó la muchacha—. Pero me gustaría ir a casa.

Pero, a pesar de que la chica dijo que le gustaría marcharse, se quedó donde estaba, mirando penetrantemente a sus pies.

.

.

Fugaku había llevado a Mikoto a su casa. Ella se había negado rotundamente primero _—“No va a pasarme nada”_—, pero él le aseguró que no temía por su seguridad, sino que simplemente quería hacerle compañía. Ella frunció menos su ceño al escuchar sus palabras y bajó su guardia un poquito, aceptando su propuesta, además, aún tenía trabajo qué hacer.

—… de hecho, esta fue la primera vez que he visto juntos a Minato y Kushina como una pareja _de verdad_. Si he de admitirlo, me ha molestado un poco, sin ofender a tu amigo.

—¿De verdad? Creí que te lo habían presentado antes.

—Escuché sobre su relación desde casi el principio, pero no habíamos interactuado de esta manera hasta hoy.

—De verdad parece que se quieren ¿no? —aguijoneó. Fugaku ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de sonsacarle información, pero sabía muy bien qué tenía que decir. Como policía, de vez en cuando tenía que ponerse duro en los interrogatorios y decir algunas cuantas mentirillas con tal de que los acusados admitieran sus crímenes. A Mikoto, aunque él no estuviera consciente de sus tretas, le iba a ser difícil conseguir la información que necesitaba.

—Eso parece —mintió, agradeciendo mentalmente el sacrificio de la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto. Fue como un romance de cuento. Increíble. Tan poco tiempo y cuánto amor.

—Prefiero no meterme en su relación —dijo tímidamente Fugaku, volviendo a cohibirse. Estaban llegando a la casa de la chica. Su tiempo con ella se estaba terminando y solamente habían estado hablando de Kushina toda la noche. Su mejor amiga seguro que le sentaría una buena patada en el culo por inútil. Si ya hasta la estaba sintiendo.

.

.

—He sentido algo extraño toda la noche 'ttebane. Como si estuviera hablando constantemente de mí.

—Llevas toda la noche estornudando —señaló a la vieja superstición—. Tiene sentido.

—¡Pff! ¿Crees en eso?

—Es divertido hasta cierto punto.

—Como los horóscopos —concedió—. Es graciosísimo ver las cosas que ponen los periódicos: "Cuida tu salud", "el amor se aproxima a tu vida", "tendrás dinero a manos llenas por un trabajito extra que te surgirá". Si me lo preguntas, para mí es más bien como un consejero al que le importas un carajo.

—Pero hay gente que cree en ellos.

—Yo me río con ellos.

—Eso ya lo he notado. ¿Hay algo en lo que creas?

—En el todopoderoso Dios del Ramen. Si te mantienes comiendo ramen durante todo el año, te deja cupones debajo de la almohada por ser una buena persona.

—Muy graciosa.

—Pero sí existe. Se llama Teuchi y su palacio es Ichiraku, dattebane.

—¿Estás diciendo que el hijo del dueño del ramen va a tu casa a poner cupones bajo tu almohada? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que no quise decir eso! —chilló.

Risas, luego, un momentáneo silencio.

—¿Aún estás cansada?

Kushina flexionó los dedos de los pies un par de veces y dio vueltas a su talón.

—Algo —admitió—. Pero soy un ninja y tengo que llegar en algún momento de la noche —y, como pudo, se levantó. A los cinco pasos sus pies ya resentían el esfuerzo físico. Jodidos tacones.

Minato también se levantó del suelo. Se sacudió la tierra de sus ya arruinados pantalones y suspiró un poco. Tendría que aguantar unas cuantas patadas y posiblemente algunos manotazos pero ya se lo agradecería mañana, aunque fuera internamente.

De un momento al otro, Kushina se sintió flotar y luego se dio cuenta que, demonios, Minato se había atrevido a cargarla ¡ya cargarla como un costal de patatas sobre el hombro! Jodido hombre desgraciado.

—Bájame si no quieres morir —chilló, pataleó y golpeó.

—Sabía que me golpearías.

—Bueno, señor adivino, lo he hecho. Ahora bájame.

—Pero así llegaremos más rápido.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y el Rayo Amarillo ya estaba haciendo gala de su apodo. Llegaron al hogar de la chica en menos de tres minutos, aún sin utilizar el Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno. ¡Trabajo listo!

Pero Kushina seguía pataleando.

—¡Cabrón desgraciado, atrévete a cargarme así una vez más _dattebane_! —gritó cuando la bajó y le cerró la puerta en la cara tan pronto como entró en su departamento.

Por lo visto, a Minato no le iban a ofrecer café o té de cortesía esa noche.

.

.

—Bueno, Fugaku. Es hora de que entre a mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme —Mikoto pensó en agregar "gracias por tu compañía, fue agradable charlar contigo", pero ella no era tan hipócrita, así que se guardó su actuación para una situación más crítica.

Fugaku miró al suelo decepcionado. Él quería mantenerse conversando con Mikoto, caminando a su lado y escuchando su risa ocasional. También ver su rostro. Pero eso no iba a poder ser hasta que su pequeño diablo guardián le concediera otra oportunidad, él no era tan valiente para pedirle una cita a Mikoto todavía, por más que hubiera avanzado en su incipiente relación con ella esa noche. O eso creía él.

—Buenas noches, Mikoto —saboreó su nombre en su lengua, cual hombre enamorado.

—Buenas noches, Fugaku —y, armándose de valor, porque sabía que moriría de aburrimiento al día siguiente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero una chica tenía qué hacer lo que una chica tenía que hacer, agregó—. ¿Podríamos encontrarnos mañana? Tú y yo.

Uchiha puso cara boba al instante. La palabra "cita" casi se marcaba en su frente de tan emocionado que estaba solamente de pensarlo.

—Po-por supuesto —tartamudeó de la pura felicidad.

¡Ah, el amor! ¡Cómo lo estupidizaba!

.

.

_"Y no lo olvides: en el primer encuentro con los padres de tu pareja sé tú misma. No trates de aparentar lo que no eres sólo por darles gusto, ellos lo notarán de inmediato"._

Pasaje de la revista que Kushina ignoró deliberadamente.

¡Lástima!


End file.
